Dark Phoenix: Story of Vengeance
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: Jade wants Luffy to help her defeat Blackbeard and yet secrets has been found before the one piece. T now M in the future chapters
1. The Mission

Chapter One: The mission

At Navy and Black Widow clan base is at.

A eighteen year old girl named Nico Jade who works in the Black Widow clan. She headed to the office of her adopted mother and Leader Ain Zaraki.

"Yes mother what it it?" Jade asked as she down on the chair while her mother Ain finished sipping her Jasmine tea and puts her tea cup down on the desk.

"Jade. I know you'll probably want to kill that bastard. So I have a mission for you." Ain replied.

"It's Blackbeard isn't it?" Jade asked.

"You are correct dear. One of the messenger Ravens found him at the wastelands called Punk Hazard." Ain replied as she continues to sips her tea.

"Jade, I'll tell your mate to come with you when you're on your mission. Teach is really tough to defeat. Are you sure about this?" Ain asked.

"Don't worry mother. I can defeat him after all the training that you and old gramps put me on." Jade answered.

"Very well. Proceed to it. When you get back bring me his heart or something dead body part, organs, whatever. And prove the Marines that you slayed Teach." Ain replied as Jade gets up from her chair and looked at her mother.

"I'm gonna make sure that he will pay for all the bad things he did." Jade replied as he exits out of Ain's office. Jade was now heading to her mission where Blackbeard remains at. Ain knew that Blackbeard will do something horrible to her daughter.


	2. Mission Failed

Chapter Two: Jade's mission failed

Warnings: Abuse, brief rape and graphic violence.

Jade jumped off the Navy boat onto Punk Hazard.

"Jade wait up." A voice replied as the girl turns and sees her lover Kuzan Aokiji, her two sisters Azumi and Izumi tag along with her.

"Man you guys are so slow." Jade replied.

"Sorry but you're lover wanted to take a nap but me and Azumi told him to get up." Izumi replied.

"Are you sure about this Jade?" Aokiji asked as he was concern about his fiancee beating Blackbeard alone.

"Yes and we all know that Teach is kinda a dumbass." Jade answered as she was about to find him.

"Jade." Aokiji replied as Jade turns her head at her lover and her sisters.

"Be careful on your mission. He's extremely dangerous." Aokiji warned as he was concerned about Jade that she was going to defeat Blackbeard alone.

"Jade, make sure to bring his heart when you killed him." Azumi replied.

"We can probably use his heart as Christmas ornament." Izumi teased as Jade smiled at her lover and her friends then headed to find Blackbeard. The girl traveled until she found him.

"Teach I have come to defeat you." Jade replied as Blackbeard looks at and laughed.

"Zhehahaha, Really you have come to defeat me." Blackbeard replied.

"Yes, and I'll make sure I'll end you and take your heart." Jade replied.

"Zhehahaha, you won't able to defeat me. Besides you can't defeat me." Teach replied as Jade took her two blood stained katanas Naraku and Onigumo that her grandfather got her for her birthday. She immediately charges at Blackbeard but he uses his Yami Yami no mi powers on her but the girl dodges his attacks. Blackbeard the darkness clouds and turns it into a sword as Jade's katanas clashes on it. The two keeps fighting until Jade's sword. Onigumo was shattered by Blackbeard's sword the he took a dagger out of his jacket. Blackbeard stabs her in the back with the dagger that he used as the girl screamed in agony as blood trickled down. Blackbeard punched in the stomach making Jade coughed blood out of her mouth, weakening her.

"Zhehahaha Now that I weaken you. Just give up and I'll promise to be your lover." Blackbeard replied as Jade wants to desperately want to kill him and spat blood on his face.

"Damn you. I will never love someone who is a selfish cold hearted bastard like you. The man who I loved is not a scumbag like you" Jade answered as Blackbeard got mad at her for calling her a 'selfish cold hearted bastard' so he slapped her in the face and pulls her hair.

"I'm going to make sure you will learn what you said to me." Blackbeard replied as he was to spread her legs and grabbing her skirt but the girl immediately pull the dagger out of her back and sliced Blackbeard in the face and at his right eye. He screamed in agony as blood dripped on the ground. Black beard grabbed the dagger out of her hand, started to stabbed her and beat her up until blood came out of her body and bruises cover her body. Now that Jade was beatn and battered up. He approached to the girl and was about use his Yami Yami no mi on her.

"Die in darkness." Blackbeard replied as a kuni knife was thrown ending his dark powers. Blackbeard immediately see the ice admiral and the two black widows ran away fast as possible that he won't get killed by Aokiji or Azumi and Izumi.Aokiji sees his Jade laying on the ground, she as covered in blood and bruises all over her body.

"Jade!" Aokiji screamed as heran to the girl and picks up his beloved female in his arms. Jade coughed a little blood in her mouth.

"Izumi, Azumi. Hurry before Jade dies." Aokiji replied.

"Yes." Azumi and Izumi replied as the two ran as he follows Jade's sisters.

"Jade, hang in there." Aokiji replied as he fast as he can before death reaches to her. Jade began to see darkness and quickly went into unconscious.


	3. Wounded

Chapter Three: Wounded

Aokiji was waiting in the medical room at Navy HQ. Ain exits the room where Jade is at.

"How is she's doing?" Aokiji asked.

"She's fine but... Her wound on her back is still hurting after what that Bastard did to my daughter." Ain replied in anger that she wanted to hunt down Blackbeard for hurting her daughter that she raised as her own. But she had calmed down a bit and speaks to Aokiji.

"You should probably go see her." Ain replied as Aokiji enters the medical room where Jade is at. He began to examines his Jade. That she was covered in bandages on her chest, and her body which is covering her bruises and cuts. The Ice admiral sat down next to the girl. He strokes her long bangs with his fingers then he holds her hand. Suddenly he felt Jade's hand grasp on his as the girl looks at him and smiled. Aokiji was glad that Jade is still alive but he will not forgave Blackbeard after what he did to Jade. So he hugs her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Jade, are you okay?" Aokiji asked.

"Yes. But I was" Jade but Aokiji spoke first.

"I know failed and defeated by Blackbeard. I told you that he was dangerous now that he held the Gura Gura no mi in his possession. But I'm happy that you're alive." Aokiji replied as Jade looks at him. He kisses her softly and the girl embraces with it on the bed where she is resting at but Jade realized something that came up on her mind.

"Aokiji. We should stop before we go to far." Jade replied as Aokiji stops kissing her and gets off the bed.

"Jade. You should probably rest so your wounds would heal faster." Aokiji replied as Jade smiled and went to sleep. The Ice admiral left the infertility room and sees Ain.

"So how Garp reacted to that?" Aokiji asked.

"I told Garp about this and he went into complete fit. He wanted to take vengeance upon him for that but I told that You, Luffy and her can defeat him. But first we need a find an island that we tame Darkus the King of Dark wolves and put Black widow spiders there too. Oh Aokiji. There is something I need to tell you about." Ain replied.

"What is it?" Aokiji asked.

"If you lose the battle with Akainu. Me and Garp were agreeing that we give you permission to come with me and the other Black Widows. After all you are my son in law. And the ladies worship and trusted you. But if you allied with that Bastard then you will never see me or my daughter ever again." Ain replied the Aokiji realized if he allied with Blackbeard. He will be an enemy towards Jade and the Black widow clan.

"Talk to me when you made up your mind." Ain replied as she began to walk away leaving Aokiji alone to make his decision.


	4. Reunion with the Strawhats

Chapter Four: Reunion with the Strawhats

Two years passed Aokiji has decided to travel with the Black Widows. They found an island and Ain defeated Darkus the Dark Wolf king. The Black Widow had built a village named Kamiki Village along with the palace and large walls around the whole town. It was guarded with prehistoric dinosaurs, dark wolves, venomous black widow spiders and mostly protected by the Black Widow Spider Queen Katagiri and Dinosaur King Grimlock the T rex. Jade had became a bounty hunter and Lieutenant colonel along with her sisters. She wears a black headband, fingerloop gloves, arm gauntlets, sleeveless kimono top with obi belt, tanktop underneath, leggings, boots and hooded cloak. Aokiji wore a black hanfu with blue linings on it, pants, boots, dark blue armor, arm gauntlets and black cloak with blue on it. The girl and Aokiji headed to the throne room where Ain sat at, as the two bowed down at her.

"Yes mother what is it?" Jade asked.

"Jade, Aokiji, I have a mission for you. I sent messenger raven to you brother and his crew. So they are now headed to an island called grass island." Ain replied as Jade and Aokiji headed to grass island to confront Luffy and his crew. Meanwhile at the Sunny which is riding on the waves of the ocean. A messenger raven flew to Luffy and land landed on the the boat while the crew sees it.

"Ok Luffy. There is a bird on the boat and has a scroll on it's back." Sanji replied as Luffy and his crew sees the raven and grabs the scroll on it's back and opens it.

"Uhh, I can't read what it said." Luffy replied as he sees Japanese words on the scroll. While Robin giggles a little.

"Here allow me read this. That you can't read." Robin replied as she see the scroll filled with Japanese writing.

"Robin what is it saying?" Nami asked.

"Luffy and the strawhats.. I have wrote for a messenge that your sister Jade is waiting for you to see you after the two years. If you are wondering she is at well. She is at Grass island meet her there then come to Black Widow island and we will talk about the discussion later when we get there. Ain" Robin replied.

"So a girl wrote a messenge to us." Zoro replied as Sanji began think pervert thoughts about Ain.

"Anyway we should find Jade and tell her what she wants." Chopper replied.

"Wait what if it's a trap?" Ussop asked.

"Don't worry Ussop. Besides I trust her anyways." Luffy replied.

"Alright whatever you say." Ussop replied as they set sail to grass island to find Jade. When Luffy and his crew found Grass island, they exited the Sunny and found Jade with Aokiji as the messenger raven flew and landed on Jade's shoulder.

"Jade, are you the one that you wanted to me here?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, plus there is something I need to show but it's private between you and me." Jade replied.

"Okay, now let's go." Luffy replied as Luffy, invited Jade and Aokiji on the Sunny to discuss something that Jade wanted to show to Luffy.


	5. The Scar

Chapter Five: The scar

When Jade and Aokiji headed on the Sunny while the crew was doing their usual things until their captain got their attention.

"Oi. Everyone there is someone who wants to meet you." Luffy replied as everyone sees Jade and Aokiji on the ship. Ussop, and Chopper started freaking out seeing Aokiji.

"Ahhh." Chopper screamed.

"Look mister. We didn't cause any trouble!" Ussop replied as the crew was terrified to see him.

"Don't worry guys. Aokiji is at my side now." Jade replied as they see her and was happy to see her but Sanji ran to hug her.

"Jade-swan!" Sanji shouted as Jade gets her fist that he was going to punched.

"My love did you before Sanji reaches to the girl but Jade punched him so hard that he flew up to the sky. Zoro whistled that the girl punched Sanji very hard.

"Well that's one way to stop him from getting to you." Zoro complaint as Sanji flew down on the Sunny crashing down into the ground.

"Jade!" Chopper shouted as he jumped into Jade and hugs her with his arms.

"What's up. Chopper." Jade replied as he held the adorable reindeer in her arms.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Did you miss me Jade?" Chopper asked as Jade began petting him on the head.

"Of course. I did. I hadn't see you in two years." Jade replied as the others chatted with her even Brook that was asking her that he wants to see her panties but he ended up getting bonked in the head. After talking to the Strawhats crew. Jade looks at and spoke to her adoptive brother.

"Luffy. Can me and Aokiji have a moment please inside the place." Jade replied.

"Sure. You can go inside my room while I wait in hallways until you're ready to talk to me." Luffy replied as Jade smiled at him.

"Thank you. Luffy." Jade replied as she and Aokiji headed in her brother's room and closed the door. Aokiji was worried and concern his love about something.

"Jade are you really sure about this?" Aokiji asked.

"Yes. I have to show that to Luffy." Jade answered.

"You know your brother is not going to be happy when you told him about this." Aokiji replied.

"What other choice do I have. It's the only way I convice Luffy helping me. Please Aokiji. I know it's hard for you to tell that to him but please do this for me." Jade replied as Aokiji sighed for a moment and looks at his love.

"Alright. Then show it to your brother." Aokiji replied as Jade hugs him and kisses him softly.

"Thank you." Jade replied as she sat on the bed and spoke to her brother.

"Luffy. You may come in." Jade replied as Luffy opens the door to his bedroom and sees Jade topless and her hair was covering her chest.

"Why did you take off your shirt?" Luffy asked as the girl drops her kimono top, tank top and cloak on the floor.

"Luffy. It is not important to that. Look." Jade replied as she pressed her hand on her back and was about to show something to Luffy that Blackbeard stabbed her at. The girl turns around on her back.

"Luffy. There is something I need to show that I had two years When I was fighting someone. I need you to take a look at it." Jade replied as she pulls her long hair out revealing something horrible to Luffy. It was a scar. The scar on Jade's back was big stab scar, it was colored mix between red and pink as Luffy examines the it on her back.

"Where did you get that?" Luffy asked as Jade turns and facing Luffy covering her chest with her arms.

"Luffy. I know you are not going to be happy about this but the scar on my back two years ago. I was stabbed by Blackbeard." Jade answered as Aokiji puts the Black cloak on her covering her chest. Luffy was horrified what Jade said to him about Blackbeard.

"What did that bastard do to you? Were you trying to fight him?" Luffy asked as the girl looks at him and spoke to him.

"Yes I did fight with him but I failed. About two years ago. After Ace's death. I was sent on a mission from my mother Ain to kill Blackbeard and taking his heart as a trophy to show the Navy that I slayed him. One of the ravens found him at Punk Hazard so I headed there with Aokiji, and my sisters. I found him and started fighting him but he ended up shattering Onigumo and weakened me." Jade replied as she began to cry to the horrible part that Luffy is going to be mad at.

"He stabbed me in the and almost try to rape me. I have no choice but to take the dagger off my back and sliced him in the face. Blackbeard was extremely angry that he took the dagger out of my hand then started to stab and beating me up until I was bleeding then he almost try to use his Yami Yami no mi powers on me but ended up being saved by Aokiji, and my sister's. They quickly pick me up and took me for medical help." Jade replied as tears began dripping down on the bed.

"When I was in the infertility room. I realized I have failed my mission to defeat Blackbeard every time I look at that scar in the mirror. It pains me to death and sometimes drives me into madness. Plus which is worse I had to disguise myself as a hooded cloak male in order not to be hunted down by the bastard. Even Ace made a promise to me that I will avenge him by taking him out and protecting you." Jade replied as she began to cry in tears. Luffy looks at Aokiji that he can hug Jade. Aokiji gave him permission to hug her. The girl felt someone hugging her. She looks and sees her brother hugging her.

"Jade. Please don't be mad at yourself. You did what Ace had told you do. Blackbeard was coward that he was trying to your virginity from you but you clearly sliced his face in order for to stop him. But I'm glad to see you again and lived." Luffy replied as Jade stops crying and hugs him while Aokiji smiled at the heartwarming moment on the two.

"Jade do you tell that to the whole crew and your sister?" Luffy asked as Jade nodded her head yes. The girls puts her kimono top back on and headed outside to tell this to the crew. After Jade told the story to the Strawhat crew about Blackbeard and showed scar to everyone.

"Ouch Jade that actually really hurts." Ussop replied.

"I can't believe that bastard did this to this poor lovely thing" Sanji shouted in anger.

"Wow you sliced his eye before he try to do something to you. Well bravo Jade." Nami complaint.

"I will never forgive what he did to you." Chopper added as Jade looks Luffy.

"Luffy. Will you help me defeat him after what he did to me two years?" Jade asked as Luffy looks at her.

"Alright. I'll help you defeat him." Luffy replied as Jade smiled that him and that both of them would defeat Blackbeard together to succeed her mission and avenge Ace and her sword Onigumo.


	6. Black Widow and Straw hat alliance

Chapter Six: Black Widow and Straw hat alliance

"So Jade where is your clan?" Luffy asked.

"Actually the messenger raven can show where it is." Jade answered as she looks at the raven and it flew to show the Strawhat crew. The Sunny began to set sail.

"Well me, Aokiji and the clan had traveled and found an island, Ain defeated the Darkus the Dark Wolf and made friends with the dinosaurs. Plus all the female members and the leader respected Aokiji." Jade answered as Sanji heard what Jade said that Aokiji decided to travel with Jade and her clan.

"You been traveling with the Black Widows." Sanji replied as he spoke to Aokiji if he is telling the truth.

"Please tell me! Aokiji. Did you actually had fun with these girls when you decided to travel with them?" Sanji asked.

"Well yes. I had fun with the girls. Even Ain made me that outfit and the others as a gift and now being as the Warrior of the Black Widows." Aokiji answered as Sanji began crying and pounding on the floor.

"Damn it. First Luffy and now him. That would've of been a paradise." Sanji cried that Aokiji was a lucky bastard that he traveled with the Black widows and stayed with them after the two years. The Strawhats followed the Raven until they see an island.

"Is that the place where you guys are at?" Luffy asked.

"Yes this is the place." Jade answered as the Sunny stopped at the island and the Strawhat crew, Jade and Aokiji departed the ship.

"Okay now follow us." Jade replied as she and Aokiji headed to the village and the Strawhat crew follows them.

"This island that me, Aokiji and the Black Widow Clan lived at is guarded by Black Widow spiders, dinosaurs and wolves." Jade replied as they stopped at the gate. Karou approach seeing at the entrance of the gate.

"Yes who is it? Karou asked as she sees Jade, Aokiji and the Strawhat crew.

"Karou it's me Jade and Aokiji. We brought the Luffy and his crew with us to see Ain." Jade answered.

"Alright I'll opened the gates for you." Karou replied as she opened the gates to Jade, Aokiji and the Strawhats heading to see Ain the Black Widow Clan leader. They headed in Kamiki Village while the Black Widow women sees the Strawhat crew, some of them were staring and whispering about them. Jade and Aokiji were walking to see Ain while Luffy and his crew were amazed that the village was built and the walls are huge like a castle. Sanji was seeing all the women and wanted to see them but Jade told him to keep walking. They stopped at the palace where Ain and her two sisters lived at. The palace doors opened letting Jade, Aokiji and the Strawhats in the palace. They headed in and the palace doors closed behind them and they now entered the throne room where Ain sat. Jade and Aokiji bowed down to their leader and spoke.

"Mother, I have Luffy and the Strawhat crew with us." Jade replied as Ain slowly began moving her fan slowly.

"So you're Monkey D Luffy the Grandson of Monkey D Garp. Am I correct?" Ain asked.

"Yes and who you might you be?" Luffy replied.

"Allow me introduce myself. I am Ain Leader of the Black Widow Clan." Ain answered as she removed the fan while Luffy and the Strawhats sees a very beautiful woman wearing a red and black hanfu. Sanji was amazed by Ain's beauty that he completely turned to stone and Brook fainted. Ain looks at the two men who had seen her.

"Are these two Sanji and Brook?" Ain asked.

"Yes, what did you want from us." Luffy replied.

"Well I should probably lead you a tour before we do a meeting." Ain replied as she gets up and showing the Strawhats inside the palace. First they headed was the dinning room.

"This is the dining room where me, your sister and my two daughters eat at." Ain replied next they headed to the garden.

"This place here is the garden where the cherry and peach blossoms trees stay there along with my koi fish collection right here in the river." Ain replied as Luffy sees the Koi fishes swimming and placing his hand in the water to get the Koi and eat it but he ended getting bonked in the head by Ain while the Strawhats were shocked that Ain was upset at him trying to eat one of her koi fishes.

"Luffy! Those fishes are not food. They are for display only!" Ain shouted.

"I'm sorry." Luffy apologized as Ain looked at Luffy getting away from her precious Koi fish collection.

"Now let's move on shall we." Ain replied as she showed them the meeting room.

"Now this is the meeting where we discuss our conversation later." Ain replied as they went to the hot springs room where there is a wall placed in the middle.

"This is the hot springs room where you can bathe at." Ain replied as Sanji and Brook was thinking about spying Jade, Nami or Robin when they are bathing. And last Ain showed the Strawhats the bedroom quarters where they are going to stay at.

"And last is the bedroom quarters where you guys are going to rest. Now are there any questions?" Ain asked.

"Empress. May I ask you something?" Brook asked.

"Yes what is it?" Ain replied.

"Could you perhaps show me your panties?" Brook asked as Ain completely got mad and hits him in the head.

"I don't think so. Well your meeting clothes are each in one of your rooms please be here at six and we have to discussed something important." Ain replied as she walked to her room. At six Luffy and the Strawhats out on their meeting clothes and headed in the meeting room. Luffy wore a red kimono with black pants, Nami wore a pink kimono, Zoro a green kimono with dark green pants, Sanji a black kimono and pants, Robin a purple kimono, Ussop a grey kimono and pants, Chopper a white kimono and red pants, Franky a cyan blue kimono, and Brook wore orange kimono with white pants. They sat on the floor while Jade and Aokiji came out. She wore a black kimono with pink samurai blossoms on it and Aokiji wore a dark blue kimono with pants as the two sat down for the meeting until Ain showed up. She wore a black kimono with red lining on it as she sat down.

"Alright everyone may I have your attention please." Ain announced as Everyone look at her.

"Okay this is very important that I want to tell you that. The Blackbeard pirates is trying to hunt my daughter Jade and my clan down." Ain replied as Luffy and the Strawhat crew were shocked that the Black Widow Clan leader knew them.

"Wait are they trying to find all of you?" Nami asked.

"Correct they use their pet Falcon Jigoku to find us and tells it's master and others. Plus which is worst that Teach wanted to kill Kuzan and take my daughter as his woman which is horrible." Ain answered as she sips her Jasmine tea in her teacup.

"Luffy, I know my daughter is taking vengeance on him what he did to Ace and everyone at Marineford two years. Since he stole the Gura Gura no mi, Blackbeard would definitely use it on us and his Yami Yami no mi too as well." Ain replied.

"So I was right what Jade and you said about him." Luffy replied knowing that his sister Jade is still taking vengeance on Blackbeard who was responsible for Ace and her sword Onigumo.

"Luffy may I ask you something. I know you are starting to get use me but you and my clan can stop him. Please lead me your strength Monkey D Luffy." Ain replied as Luffy makes his decision that he wants to help her and the clan.

"Alright I'll help you and your clan to defeat the Blackbeard and his crew." Luffy replied as Ain smiled at him.

"Thank you Luffy. I knew you cared about your sister and her clan." Ain replied as she looks at everyone.

"Meeting is over. All of you with me to the dinning room and feast on the foods that you all like." Ain replied as Luffy, Jade, Aokiji and the Strawhat crew followed her to the Dinning room while Blackbeard's pet Falcon Jigoku sees them through the window and flew back to the Blackbeard pirates.


	7. Blackbeard's plan

Chapter Seven: Blackbeard's plan

Somewhere at an island where a Palace and two ships are at is the Blackbeard pirates. Jigoku flew at the window where it stay as Auger saw it.

"Jigoku did you find them?" Auger asked as Jigoku began spoke to him about the alliance of Ain and Luffy.

"Well I better take you to your master." Auger replied as he headed to the office of Blackbeard aka Marshall D Teach.

"Captain, your bird have arrived to tell you about something very important." Auger replied as the chair turned revealing to be Blackbeard. On his face was a scar on the right side. The scar was dark pink it was at his right eye down to his cheek.

"Jigoku speak to me now." Black beard commanded as the falcon told him everything what happened while Auger was translating the message to him.

"Hmm. Very interesting Jigoku that the Black Widow Clan leader Ain is forming an alliance with Luffy and have to be defeated by her daughter and him. I see so the gloves are coming off. Auger, Jigoku I think have a plan for Jade. Zhehahaha." Blackbeard replied as he was about to use it on the girl and her friends.

Back at the Black Widow Clan palace Ain opens the dining room while Luffy and his crew were suprised that all the food was plattered on the table.

"Well everyone dig in." Ain replied as Luffy was the first to get to the buffet of food. He began chowing down all the food while everyone sat down and eat the delicious food.

"Kitsune, please get some Sake please." Ain replied as a Xenomorph Nine tailed fox came from the kitchen holding a tray of a Sake bottle and cups. He placed it on the table, Ain pours the Sake in her cup and pets him on the head.

"Thank you Kitsune, now should probably feast on the food." Ain replied as Kitsune grabs the leg meat, laying down on the floor and began eating while everyone was eating. Jade smiles seeing her brother eating and his crew as well. She was finished eating her lobster and a cup of rice. The girl got up her chair, grabbing Chopper in her arms and looks at everyone.

"Hey Jade where are going?" Aokiji asked.

"Well I'm going to take a bath are coming with?" Jade replied.

"Nah Not now after eating. I'm going to bed after this." Aokiji answered.

"Okay see you there." Jade replied as she headed to the hot springs room with Chopper. She took off her kimono and wrapping a towel around her body and taking off the kimono off the adorable reindeer hybrid. Walking towards the hot springs dipping him in the water first then The girl unwrap the towel and putting herself in the warm water.

"You hadn't had your bath with me after the two years right?" Jade asked as she puts the shampoo on her hands and began scrubbing Chopper's head first.

"Nope. I had brushed my fur when I was with your brother and friends." Chopper answered as Jade grabs a wooden bucket full of water and pours it on his head, washing the suds away on his fur. Then the girl grabs the soap and scrubs his fur on his body. Meanwhile at the dinning room where Brook and Sanji are trying find Jade.

"Ok Ain. Where is Jade?" Sanji asked.

"Oh she went to bathe in the hot springs and she took your reindeer friend." Ain answered as Brook and Sanji got up from the chairs.

"Oh boy now this is our chance to see Jade bathing." Sanji smirked as the two perverts were about to leave.

"I won't do that if I were you." Aokiji warned the two as they stopped and looked at Aokiji.

"And why is that exactly?" Brook asked.

"I don't tell about this but don't try to peep on Jade while she is bathing. Trust me guys. You don't want to face the wrath of her." Aokiji replied.

"Oh really then how come you got to bathe with her?" Sanji asked.

"Well, Ain give me permission to bathe with her in the hot springs so yeah. But I'm warning you about Jade." Aokiji replied.

"Well we're gonna do our little research on Jade." Sanji replied as he and Brook left the dinning to go spy on Jade while bathing. Aokiji sighed and was about to warned his love about the two but Ain stopped.

"Kuzan. Let Jade handle this. I'm pretty sure that I know what Jade do to those who try to peep on her while bathing." Ain replied as she sips her sake.

Back at the Hot springs Jade finished cleaning Chopper in the Hot springs pool.

"There now your all nice and clean from your bath." Jade replied.

"Hey Jade is it okay I can taste the water here?" Chopper asked as Jade laughed at little.

"No you silly. This water is used for bathing." Jade answered.

"Aww man. I thought it was taste good." Chopper whined as Brook and Sanji entered in the Hot springs room seeing Jade and Chopper bathing.

"Oh my my. There is something very lovely in the hot springs." Brook complaint.

"Doesn't get any more better then this." Sanji added as the two peeping toms spies on the girl in the hot springs pool.

"Yes that's it Jade, keeping bathing like this and now let us see the rest of you." Sanji replied as Jade felt a presence that someone who she recognized is watching her bathe so she looks at the little reindeer hybrid.

"Chopper. You might wanna cover your eyes because this is about to get ugly." Jade replied as Chopper covered his eyes with his hooves. Jade gets out of the pool and beats the crap of Brook and Sanji.

"Would you two quit peeping on me!" Jade shouted as the two peeping toms screamed loudly and punched them out of the window and Chopper was terrified hearing the ruckus.

"Yikes. I never knew that you were scary like this." Chopper replied as Jade gets in the water. Meanwhile at the dinning room everyone was enjoying their meals and yet they see Brook and Sanji arrived. The two had huge bumps on their heads. Sanji had a black eye and some blood running down from his mouth and nose. Brook had cracks on his skull and his bones.

"I told you two not to peep on Jade while bathing." Aokiji replied as Nami and Robin were giggling at the two seeing them beatened up one girl.

"Ouch that's gonna hurt." Ussop replied.

In the hot springs room Jade had finished her bath, taking Chopper wrapped in a towel first then she puts her towel back on, and their kimonos. The two exited the hot springs room.

Night came while Jade was laying on the grass and watching stars gleaned at the garden. Nami and her older sister Robin decided to join with her.

"Oi Jade what are you doing?" Nami asked as she and Robin sat down next to Jade.

"Watching the night sky." Jade answered.

"So Jade when you and Aokiji are going to do it?" Robin asked as Jade heard what her sister and causing her cheeks were blushing.

"Uhhhhh. Why?" Jade replied.

"Oh Nami and I knew that Aokiji acted differently so we know that he is in love with you even after Zephyer's death. Had you two kissed yet." Robin asked.

"Yes and he gave me the crystal necklace that he made by himself." Jade replied as she took the ice blue crystal necklace off and shows it to Nami and Robin.

"That looks pretty that Aokiji made that for you." Robin complaint.

"Aww that's very nice of him that he made that for you." Nami added as she handed the necklace back to Jade and puts it on.

"That necklace is very important to wear. The reason I wear because I loved him and belong to him after that promise we had since we were children. So I will never take it off except when about to use the hot springs. I will not leave him ever." Jade replied.

"Wow you are strong woman. I got hand it to you Aokiji is very lucky that have strong and beautiful woman like you." Robin complaint.

"Yeah no girl or even that vampire girl can't get their hands on him." Nami added as Jade smiled at the two that they made her feel better.

"Oh by the way. I got something for that I stole somewhere in city a while back that you need when you want to mate with your man." Nami as she handed a bottle filled with pills to the girl.

"What is that?" Jade asked.

"These are birth control pills. It will protect you from not getting pregnant when you're mating him. This is very important do not lose them." Nami replied.

"Thank you. Nami." Jade replied as Nami and Robin gets up.

"Well me and your sister are heading the hot springs room. That was funny that Sanji and Brook got beaten up by you. So do you want with us?" Nami asked.

"No thank you I had already taken a bath with Chopper. So I'll be heading to my room afterwards." Jade answered.

"Okay see you in the morning." Robin replied as she and Nami left. Jade headed to her bedroom. It was painted blue. The bed was covered in black and dark blue covers and sheets on the queen size mattress. She undresses her kimono into her black silky nightgown, and putting the kimono back to it's closet. Jade gets on the bed and went to sleep that tomorrow will be another day.


	8. Origins of the Dark Phoenix

Chapter Eight: Origins of the Dark Phoenix

Warnings: Character deaths

At the jungle Izumi and Azumi were hunting for food until Izumi saw something hidden in the bushes.

"Hey Azumi. I think I found something." Izumi replied as her and Azumi moved the bushes revealing to be a temple.

"Should we inform about this?" Izumi asked as Azumi and her went to see Ain.

Back at the palace Ain, Jade, Aokiji, Luffy and the Strawhats wearing their normal outfits and eating breakfast at the dinning room until Azumi and Izumi came to the doors.

"Ain we found something that is very important when me and Izumi were hunting." Azumi replied.

"Okay. We'll go and check it out." Ain replied as Everyone left the dinning room, got on their horses and followed Izumi and Azumi at the jungle. When they stopped there, they mounted off their horses and sees a temple behind the bushes. Ain was complete shocked recognizing what the temple is.

"No it can't be." Ain replied as Everyone sees her horrified.

"Ain what it please tell me?" Luffy asked.

"Guys I think we found the temple of the Dark Phoenix." Ain replied.

"What is that?" Ussop asked.

"It's a mythical bird that has special types of elements that they have." Robin informed.

"I'm curious what's inside of there." Nami replied thinking that it might be treasure inside the temple. Everyone headed to the temple and there was a written stone wall for Robin to read.

"I guess this is a stoned wall is not a Poneglyph." Robin replied.

"Robin can you read what it said?" Ain asked.

"I can probably read it even through it is written in blood." Robin answered as she began to read it.

"In order to enter the temple of the Dark Phoenix. A drop of blood must be at the lines here." Robin replied as Ain got her bladed fans named Skarmory out. She held one on her hand, and opening it. The Black Widow Clan leader puts her index finger on the tip of the blade, sliding it downwards and cuts her finger. Then Ain puts the bladed fan away and putting her finger near the temple lines door as the blood on her finger dropped on the stone door where the lines are at until her finger stopped bleeding. Suddenly the blood on the door began to trail down to the lock unlocking it then the door magically opened for them.

"Wow. I didn't know that doors can't open like that." Ussop replied as the Strawhats, Ain, Aokiji and Jade headed inside the temple. Ain grabbed the torch that is holding on the wall and began exploring inside while the others followed her. They walked down the hallway until they stopped at a room that is covered in darkness and ancient for a long time. Ain sees another torch that has not been lighted up so she headed there and putting her torch near it as the fire appeared on one but it lighted the four torches up. The room appeared to be large nest with feathers on it, and written stoned walls. The Strawhats began looking at it.

"Wow I didn't know that we had a temple here in this island." Luffy replied.

"Yeah I hope this one has treasure here." Nami replied as she headed in the next and diggging through it. Suddenly she felt someone touching her.

"Sanji. I know it's you hugging so would you quit it." Nami replied.

"Uhh. Nami-swan that is not me hugging you." Sanji replied.

"Then who is hugging me then." Nami replied as she turns her head back revealing to be a human skeleton on her as Nami screamed, and running away from it. Luffy laughed at her and throwing the skeleton away.

"You should seen the look on your face when I did the skeleton trick on you." Luffy smirked as he pumbled by Nami's fist.

"Luffy! That is not funny when you did that to me!" Nami shouted as Ain looks at the written stoned walls.

"Would you two please be silent for a moment? I'm reading something." Ain replied as she read what is on the stone walls and began realizing the knowledge about the Dark Phoenix. Robin approaches to her.

"What does it said?" Robin asked.

"Everyone you have to hear this while I was reading so listen carefully." Ain replied as she began reading the written stoned walls and a flashback began to show up.

"About thirty years before the One piece era began. Phoenixes lived in peace in harmony." Ain narrated as the Phoenixes flew over the skies.

"These mythical birds believe to be protectors and guardians of the skies. Each Phoenix lived each seperate islands as their homes. They are only ten elements, water, earth, fire, steel, thunder, ice, air, psychic, light and dark." Ain narrated.

"Each one of them have names, Elia, Blaze, Rogue, Raiden, Subterra, Ventura, Yuria, Shirayuki, Byakuya and last was Fenikkusu." Ain narrated as pirates began hunting down of them.

"Then twenty years pirates began hunting down for money but they ended being dead by their abilites. The Dark Phoenix Fenikkusu had been trained by the nine Phoenixes and fell in love with Shirayuki the ice Phoenix. The two had mated and a baby of their own who is named Kira. But things had gotten more worse a man who is named Read became obsessed that he wanted to kill them so he waited for Fenikkusu to leave while Shirayuki was taking care of her son." Ain narrated as the ice phoenix and her baby sleeping in her nest.

"Read had attacked them and killed them until they were dead." Ain narrated as Read killed the two Phoenixes with his katana.

"When Fenikkusu went back home but he ended up finding his beloved Shirayuki and his son dead. It caused him to became depressed and agressive that wanted to take venge on the man. So he was trained by the eight before his mate died she trained him as well. Yet he mastered all the ten elements that he was to fight Read. Fenikkusu had found finally found him at the island of Punk Hazard. The two had fight to death that who ever lived that one who loses will die." Ain narrated as Fenikkusu and Read began fighting, blood splattered on the ground, and the sky was raining on them.

"They fought for twenty days until the one who lived was Fenikkusu. He killed Read and that man was no more than dead but the Dark Phoenix was fatally wounded form Read's attack." Ain narrated was Fenikkusu was covered in cuts and blood was all over him and he flew to an island.

"He knew was about to die so Fenikkusu went to an island named Ohara and laid himself of a bed of thorned roses as a grave bed then he died at January 2nd." Ain narrated as Fenikkusu died peacefully and the flashback of the story ended.

"Well that was intense for a phoenix taking vengeance on someone who killed his family." Ussop replied.

"Plus the man who wanted kill him was gory." Franky added as Jade began to fell on her to knees, holding both of her hands, and screaming painfully hearing about the story of the Dark phoenix.

"Jade what is wrong now?" Luffy replied as Ain sees her daughter screaming in pain.

"Jade is having those memories. Hurry we have leave right now." Ain replied as Everyone left the Dark Phoenix temple and Jade wasn't screaming anyone.

"What was Jade screaming for?" Nami asked.

"Guys we should heard to the palace and talk at the library about this." Ain answered as they headed back to the palace and went to the library.

"Guys there is something I need you why Jade was screaming. Well she is one as well." Ain replied as The Strawhats, Aokiji, Izumi and Azumi were complete shocked.

"Yes she is a hybrid of a human and a phoenix. Yes I have to keep it secret that my daughter is one of them even after Fennikkusu's death, all the Phoenixes left the pirate era and went to live safer. Which is more worse when Jade was a child all the children wanted to play but their parents had grabbed them in order to get away from her. Yet her grandfather got a nine tailed Xenomorph fox hybrid as a friendly to play with. Now you understand about Jade." Ain replied as Robin stand up.

"Ain wait there is something I need to tell you in private." Robin replied as the two stood and head to a shelve of books on the second floor.

"What is it you want to tell to me about?" Ain asked.

"Well it's that I'm worried about telling Jade her past and her parents." Robin replied as Ain approaches to her and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"You can tell your sister about it after I took care of her when she was a baby." Ain replied as Robin smiled at her.

"Thank you Ain for taking care of my little sister. It if hadn't been for you she would of been different in the past." Robin replied as Ain smiled at. The two went to the first floor of the library where Jade and the others stayed at.

"Everyone Robin has something important about Jade's past so listen carefully and that means you Luffy." Ain announced.

"Jade I want to tell you something about twenty years before you were here." Robin replied as the story of a flashback appeared.

"It was twenty years before the Ohara incident. Your father Nico Tanaka tried to find a cure for your mother Olvia. She was nine months pregnant and you were still in her womb." Robin narrated as Tanaka was finding a cure for his wife in the forest.

"What did my mother caught?" Jade asked.

"It was the Ebola virus that she and you had. It is incurable diease and doctors tried to heal but she was about die. The doctor told me and your father that she had only three days to live before the disease kills her and you. So I stayed with your mother while father was finding the antidote." Robin narrated as Tanaka found a creature dying in the grave bed of roses.

"When father is in the forest. He encountered a bird but it wasn't an ordinary bird. It was Fenikkusu the Dark Phoenix. He was about the same height and weight of a Pteranodon and a descendant of them." Robin narrated as Tanaka approached to the dying Dark Phoenix and seeing the wounds are fatal.

"His feather on his body were black as the dark midnight sky, his eyes were piercing red as the color of blood, his mane, wings and tail were highlighted purple, blue and red, and his beak and talons were a light tan as a bowl of peaches." Robin narrated as Tanaka strokes the Phoenix's head with his hand.

"Poor thing. Is there anything I can help you?" Tanaka asked as the dark phoenix looked at and then spoke.

"No. It's too late. I'm losing a lot of blood due to the battle that I had succeeded." Fenikkusu replied as Tanaka looks at him.

"Fenikkusu. There is something I need to tell something. I know that you despise all the humans that were trying to hunt your mind but my Wife and secondary unborn child had caught a disease that is incurable and they only have three days to live. Please I beg of you help me." Tanaka replied as he began to cry in sorrow in despair.

"Fenikkusu began to realize that father has a family of own and trying to save his love and unborn child from death. So he made a decision that he'll help him out." Robin narrated.

"Nico Tanaka. Use my blood in order save your love and your child. My blood can cure all the incurable diseases." Fenikkusu replied as Tanaka grabs a bottle, putting at the wound and blood began pour into the bottle until it is full. He puts the cap on so the blood won't spill.

"Fenikkusu spoke to father one last before his death. He told him about you." Robin narrated.

"Tanaka once the blood heals your loved one. Your secondary child will be one of my kind in blood. Now go hurry." Fenikkusu replied as Tanaka smiled and telling him thank you then he left. The Dark Phoenix died on the grave bed of roses.

"After his death his corpse was turned in flames and ashes so that humans won't find his body. Father ran back to our in order to see me and mother." Robin narrated as Tanaka entered his house and heading to the bedroom where his pregnant wife Olvia lays on the bed and his child Robin sits next to her.

"Honey I found something that can cure you and the unborn child." Tanaka replied as he grabs the bottle, uncapping the cap and pouring the phoenix's blood on the sake bowl/cup.

"Honey what is this your giving me?" Olvia asked.

"This is Phoenix's blood. This can cure you and our unborn baby. Trust me it works." Tanaka replied as Olvia drank the phoenix blood in order to heal her and the unborn child.

"After she drank the medicine, mother and you had been cured due to the phoenix blood then on January4th. Her water and I knew you were about to be born." Robin narrated as the Nico family ran to the hospital where Olvia is going to give birth.

"I was waiting at the waiting room with aunt, uncle and cousin were at while father and the the doctors were helping mother giving birth to you." Robin narrated as Tanaka and Olvia were at the delivery room while a doctor and nurses were helping Olvia while Tanaka was holding her hand and was ready for their secondary child to be born.

"After the painful hours of labor. Mother had finally gave birth to you." Robin narrated as the doctors instructed Olvia that the baby is almost out of her womb.

"Okay. Olvia I need you push one more time. I can see the head. Now push." The doctor instructed as Olvia screamed in agony and pushed one last time until tiny cries echoed in the room.

"Congratulations Tanaka and Olvia. It's a healthy baby girl." The doctor replied as the nurse cleaned the baby and wrapping her in a white blanket. She handed the little girl into her mother. Olvia held onto her newborn daughter crying in her arms. The baby had black hair, light brown skin and her eyes were closed. She smiled and held daughter in her arms closely and the baby stopped crying and went to sleep.

"Nico Jade." Olvia replied.

"Olvia what is it we named our daughter?" Tanaka asked as he looks at his wife and his secondary daughter.

"Our daughter will be named Nico Jade." Olvia answered as she look at her husband.

"Honey please get Robin, I want her to her baby sister." Olvia replied as Tanaka went to get Robin from the waiting room.

"I was waiting for Mother and father, Yet Father came here and wanted me to see mother and you." Robin narrated as Robin was at the waiting room with her aunt, uncle and cousin until her father.

"Robin. Come with me. There is someone that me and your mother want to introduce to you." Tanaka replied as Robin closes her book, grabbing her father's hand and headed to the medical room. When they got there as Robin sees her mother on the bed holding a bundle of joy in her arms.

"Robin please come here." Olvia smiled as Robin came over to her mother and the baby.

"And that is when I meet you. Jade" Robin narrated as Olvia shows Robin her baby sister.

"Robin. This is Jade she is your little sister." Olvia replied as Robin looks at her baby sister now that her eyes are open which she has hazel brown eyes then Jade smiled at her then Robin smirked and looked at her mother.

"Do you want to hold Jade?" Olvia replied as Robin nodded her head yes then Olvia handed Jade to Robin which she is now in Robin's arms. Robin held her baby sister in her arms and looking at her. Jade grabs her finger with her tiny hand and giggled softly. Robin smiled happily towards her baby sister while Tanaka and Olvia smiled at the heartwarming moment between them.

"It looks like the two are getting along fine." Olvia complaint.

"Yep both are going to have fun each other. No more chores from her aunt since now Robin has a sister to play with." Tanaka replied as the door slammed opened revealing to be Uncle Oran, Aunt Roji and Cousin Mizuira to see baby Jade.

"Wel well. I guess Robin has a little sister, even if she is taking of her she's still going to do chores at my house." Roji replied.

"No me and Olvia agreed that Robin will be taking care of Jade than doing chores at your so you have your daughter or yourself doing these chores." Tanaka replied as Robin smiled happily that she no longer doing chores for her aunt now that she has a baby sister.

"Give me that sister of yours. I want to see her." Roji replied as she grabs Jade out of Robin's and holding her in her arms.

"Well isn't she a cutie." Roji replied as Jade grabs her hair with her hand and pulls on it hard.

"Owww." Roji shouted as she tried to pull away from Jade but The baby rips her a strand of hair out.

"Here Robin." Roji replied as she handed Jade back to her older sister and Robin was surprised that her baby did that to her aunt. Her cousin Mizuira came over to see Robin and Jade.

"Great my cousin has a little sister. I wish have one too." Mizuira pouted as Robin looks at Jade.

"Jade. I promise that be a good older sister to you." Robin replied as the story of the flashback ended.

"After you were about to be born. Weeks later an archeologist had read an Poneglyph which it caused a buster call so mother had made a sacrifice to protect me and you from a man who is named Spandine. Yet I got away and hid you in a place that is safe that the marines wouldn't find you." Robin narrated as everyone understands about Jade mostly Luffy and Aokiji. The two understands that Jade gets angry, and serious all the time in the past when she was a child.

"Now you guys why Jade is like this." Robin replied.

"Yes we understand." Everyone replied.

"Ain wait, I want to know about that man who is named Read. Please tell us what is his real name?" Nam I asked as Ain sighed.

"His name was Marshall D Read." Ain answered that everyone was complete horrified that Blackbeard has a father.

"Read was an alcoholic abusive father he caused Teach's mother to die early from emotional physical stress which drove Teach into complete madness when he was a child." Ain informed.

"So that why he acts like this Now even before?" Luffy asked.

"Yes and he was held responsible for murdering my husband Jiraiya which he was a rival. Me and The toad were married and had a baby but she died from miscarriage. And yet which more worst that when I headed back home I found my husband died and noticed the window. I knew that Read was gone." Ain replied as she looks at everyone and mostly at Luffy, Robin and Aokiji.

"Guys this is important I have to tell you but listen carefully no what happens that we can't spread the rumors to everyone because it cause you to be a fool telling about the Dark phoenix, or Teach's father." Ain replied.

"We swear that we won't tell everyone about Jade nor Marshall D Read." Everyone replied that Ain knew that Jade's secret past and Blackbeard's will be hidden by Luffy, the Strawhat crew, Aokiji, Izumi and Azumi.


	9. Dark Phoenix's rage

Chapter Nine: Dark Phoenix's Rage

Warnings: Character death, and frightening scenes

Meanwhile inside of Blackbeard's palace. Blackbeard was in his office and Burgess is standing at his desk.

"What is it that you want me to do?" Burgess asked.

"Well Jigoku found the hideout of the Black Widow Clan and plus Luffy and crew are now allies with Ain, Jade and Aokiji." Blackbeard answered.

"Great, and Jade." Burgess replied.

"Oh her yeah I think I have something for Jade that you can use on her." Blackbeard replied as he puts a ancient whistle on the desk. It was made in gold and covered in dirt.

"What is that?" Burgess asked.

"Oh, it's a whistle that I have found from my father's box that I have. I read his journal about those mythical birds the phoenix. I was glad that he was dead from that Dark Phoenix named Fennikkusu." Blackbeard replied.

"What is it used for?" Burgess asked.

"It uses on to signal the Phoenix to come over and those who have the phoenix blood in them." Blackbeard he handed the Phoenix whistle to helmsmen.

"Do you think it will work on Jade?" Burgess asked.

"I will work of Jade. Due to that she is a hybrid of both human and phoenix that is running through her blood. Use it on her, kill her lover and bring her to me." Blackbeard replied.

"Wiihaha Yes Blackbeard I will do that for you. I will kill Aokiji and bring Jade here." Burgess replied as Blackbeard laughed evilly that his plan will succeed.

Back at Black Widow island in the library where Ain, Jade, Aokiji, Izumi, Azumi, Luffy and the Strawhats are at.

"Wow Ain. I'm surprised that you know all the information. So Ain what do Phoenixes eat?" Chopper replied as he was playing with his new friend Kitsune.

"Well their diet is on meat, fish, fruit and anything they can find. But Fennikkusu feasted blood and meat. When Jade started to have teeth early. I have feed her fruit, seafood, grains, meats and anything that she likes." Ain answered as the door opened revealing to be Shiruku.

"Ain. Ain. We being attacked." Shiruku as Ain looks at her.

"By what please tell me?" Ain asked.

"It's Burgess. He's attacking one of the guards and Karou." Shiruku answered as Ain, and everyone was shocked and horrified that Burgess found their island.

"So Jigoku did found us." Ain replied as she looks at everyone

"Everyone move out" Ain announced as she, and others followed Shiruku to see their enemy.

Outside All the guards were beaten and wound by Burgess while Karou was bleeding and panting heavily.

"Wiihaha. Just give up you won't able beat up. Now tell me where Jade is at and I'll let you live." Burgess replied.

"Like hell would I tell you where Jade is. I would never tell you where she is at." Karou replied.

"Well I guess you leave me no choice you kill." Bugress replied as Karou is about to battle him.

"Karou!" A voice shouted as she turns back seeing Ain, Jade, Aokiji, the Strawhat crew and others.

"Ain." Karou replied.

"Karou. Stand back." Ain replied as Karou stand back.

"Shiruku get her to the medical room." Ain replied as Shiruku grabs Karou by the arm and headed to Kamiki village.

"So you found us did you not?" Ain asked.

"Wiihaha, yep thanks to Jigoku. And I see you're already made friends with Luffy and his crew." Bugress replied.

"What is it you want from us. Now that you found us?" Ain asked.

"Well I got a message from the captain that I want take your daughter. Jade." Bugress answered as Aokiji, Izumi, Luffy and the others were shocked hearing this.

"No. The only way you get to us is by defeating Jade in a one to one battle." Ain replied.

"Well I guess I can take it as an offer that you are using your daughter as an opponent." Ain replied as Jade approaches to him and taking off her hooded cloak.

"So you think a girl like her can defeat me. Wiihaha. Alright then." Bugress replied.

"Let us see you can defeat me Jade." Bugress replied as he began to use his lunch on the girl but Jade blocked his punch. She jumped back and charges at him but Bugress grabs the whistle out and blow it making a high pitch sound causing Jade to hit on ground and covering her ears.

"Well I guess this works after all." Bugress replied as he grabs the dagger but Jade before jumps back. Bugress uses his haki on Jade causing her spit blood out of her mouth and hit the ground.

"Jaaaaaaddddddeeee!" Luffy screamed that his Sister is defeated. Burgess looks at Ain and the others.

"Guess I defeated her. Anything else you like to say. Ain" Bugress replied.

"You're a fool. Burgess. That you used that Phoenix whistle on her and you have cheated by using haki on Jade." Ain replied.

"Said to you that you are about to die like what Ace did." Bugress replied as he was to attack Ain but he felt a strange aura behind while Jade charges at him and slices his arm off.

"Agrahhh My arm!" Burgess screamed in agony as his arm fell on the ground. Hesees the girl landed on the ground facing him. Her blood stained fingers moved making a crackle sound. Bugress looks at Jade which has red eyes, clawed hands and sharp canine teeth showing.

"Is there something wrong? Bugress. I thought I were able to kill me." Jade replied as Aokiji was terrified seeing his woman turned into a monster. Luffy and others were horrified seeing Jade's rage form.

"Jade what is happening to her?" Aokiji thought to himself.

"Don't you see Bugress. You didn't know about the rage of the Dark Phoenix this is what my daughter has when you said about Ace and made her extremely angry." Ain replied as Bugress looks at the girl.

"What but how did you survive that attack I used?" Bugress asked as she spit on the ground.

"How the hell should I know about. When you said about it cause me to be extremely pissed." Jade answered as Burgess was terrified seeing her Dark Phoenix's rage.

"Impossible. When I punched her she was defeated. But how can she survived when I used haki on her. This girl is completely different now when I first saw her." Bugress thought to himself as he took out the Phoenix whistle and blows it again but there no reaction on Jade when he blew it.

"You're whistle of yours doesn't work on me when I'm like this!" Jade shouted as she charges on him and slices his knees. He screamed in pain and fell on the ground but he manages to get up even though his knees are cut from her claws. Bugress screams and charges at the girl.

"You think I would be defeated by you! Let me see I can you again!" Bugress screamed as Jade charges at him.

"Like hell would I be defeated by the likes of you!" Jade shouted as she gets her claws. Both charged at each other before Bugress uses his shockwave punch but Jade slices him causing him to cut his head off and blood splattered on the girl. Bugress is dead by her. His body fell on the ground. Jade sees the blood on her hand and licks the blood on it. Then she looks at the corpse. The girl pounces on it, she puts her clawed hand into it's chest, grabbing his heart and began eating it while Luffy, Ain, Aokiji and the others were terrified seeing this.

"Holy shit!" Ussop screamed as he and Chopper was terrified that Jade eating an human heart and eating it down. Then Jade looks at them and attacks them but they jumped back. Ain looks at the Strawhat crew.

"Jade can't control herself. But we need to stop." Ain replied.

"Wait Ain. I can handle this." Aokiji replied.

"Same thing." Luffy replied.

"Kuzan. Luffy don't. This is too dangerous to handle her." Ain replied as she approaches to her daughter.

"Jade control yourself!" Ain shouted as Jade was still in complete rage.

"It's no use she can't do it." Ain replied as she took out a dart.

"Robin can you use your powers on her?" Ain asked as Robin crosses both of her.

"I'll give it a try. Cien Fleur!" Robin shouted as hands appears grabbing both of Jade's arms and legs. Nami summons a thunder cloud on Jade.

"Thunder tempo!" Nami shouted but the girl unleashes herself from Robin's Cien Fleur, dodging Nami's thunder attack, dodging Ussop's, Brook, Franky and Zoro's attack and charges straight towards Robin but Luffy stranded in front of her stopping Jade.

"Jade stop!" Aokiji screamed as Jade stopped where Luffy stand at. The girl began grunted and trying not to kill her brother.

"I...I...can't." Jade replied as she fell on her knees but Aokiji, and Luffy catches her and everyone headed to her.

"Jade!" Everyone shouted as Jade was turned back to normal.

"Guys." Jade replied.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"You were in complete rage and defeated Bugress but you won't out of control." Aokiji answered.

"You were kind of a monster." Ussop complaint but he ends up being elbowed in the stomach by Azumi.

"Ow." Ussop replied.

"Everyone I think we should head back." Ain replied as everyone went back to Kamiki Village while Jigoku watched Burgess's death and Jade's Dark phoenix rage so it flew back to the it's master and the Blackbeard pirates to tell the message to them.


	10. Mating

Chapter Ten: Mating

Warning lemon in this chapter.

Ain was showing the Phoenix whistle Jade, Aokiji, Izumi, Azumi, Luffy and the Strawhat crew at the Library.

"What is this what you are showing us Ain?" Zoro asked.

"This is the Phoenix whistle. It is used on Phoenixes who have blood running through their veins. When Bugress used it on Jade. It causes her to be weaken by the high pitched sound." Ain informed as Nami touches it.

"OMG this is made of gold. Can I have it. Please?" Nami begged.

"Nami is not important to that. I think I have better place to put it at away from Jade." Ain replied as she grabs the whistle and hands it Kitsune.

"Kit. Make sure to hide somewhere that no one else can't find it." Ain replied as Kitsune shakes his head and left the library.

"How is Karou doing?" Jade asked.

"Oh her well she is fine. She had a few broken ribs and a leg. I already already taken care of that." Ain answered.

"Well I think it's time that we should have dinner." Ain replied as everyone headed to the dinning room to have dinner.

Meanwhile at Blackbeard's place Jigoku flew towards the window and perched at Blackbeard's office. Auger began translating what the falcon is saying to Blackbeard.

"I see so Jade had awaken her Dark Phoenix's rage and killed Bugress in one single hand. Well this isn't going to be easy defeating her." Blackbeard replied.

"So captain do you have any plans to confront the girl?" Auger asked as Jigoku jumped off of his arm, flew to Blackbeard and perched on it's master's shoulder blade.

"Yes and this plan will probably work on her. Zhehahaha." Blackbeard replied as his plan B will eventually work.

At night in Jade and Aokiji's bedroom, Jade was laying on the bed completely naked while Aokiji was in bathroom taking a shower. She gets up, pulling a bottle of birth control pills and read the instructions. After reading the instructions the girl had took one pill and headed to bathroom to see her fiance and Aokiji saws her as well.

"Uhh Jade what are doing here?" Aokiji asked.

"Oh I just wanted to join in." Jade answered as water began soaking the girl down her nude body while Aokiji was watching her too. He can feel himself starting to harden from the girl seeing her hair dripping wet, nipples harden, and the sight of her innocence. Jade approaches to him while the Ice admiral gazes at her beauty. The girl touches his muscular chest with her fingers then kissed Aokiji in softly in the lips while his hand strokes her long hair.

Lemon starts

After the two showered Aokiji picks the girl up in a bridal style and laying her on the bed but Jade grabs him pushing him on the bed by force. Jade kissed his lips roughly and her tongue was battling his as well. While Jade was making out and straddled him, Aokiji began to moving his hands on her back where the scar is at, down to her hips and caressing her butt. Jade stopped kissing, then trailing down to his chest, giving butterfly kisses on it while her fingers was on his abs. She trailed down on his chest, and stomach until she stopped at his erection. The girl began to wonder what it would be like licking it or having in her mouth so puts her hand on her length and stroking it then Jade began to devour him.

"Oh god. Jade. Jade." Aokiji groaned as he sees the girl making small kisses on the tip of his member then swirling it with her tongue. Jade puts her mouth on it and began bobbling her head while Aokiji tilted his head on the pillow and was in heaven. For a man like him. He never had a girl giving him a blowjob and yet is his first time having a girl who is a virgin is giving it to him. The Ice admiral ran his fingers on her black long hair and felt that he was gonna come into her mouth.

"Jade." Aokiji moaned loudly as Jade felt him releasing a steam of semen inside her mouth taking all of it until it stopped. The girl pulls her mouth out of his throbbing cock, tilting her head back, swallowing the cum down to throat without wasting it and tasting the sweetness mixed with bitterness. Jade opened her mouth widely after tasting Aokiji's love fluids that she had desired to taste. It was kinda hot for Aokiji when she did that. He attacked her lips tasting himself, collasping on the bed then Aokiji went to her neck and nibbling softly until he stopped her perfectly small breasts which he doesn't care about what cup size it is. He latched his mouth on her right nipple, suckling and licking on it while putting his hands on her mounds and massages them causing Jade to moan softly. Aokiji stops and giving the same treatment to the left nipple, then he trailing down to her flat stomach and kisses it. He began stroking her butt, then her legs and Jade felt his cold long fingers touching her legs, feeling the sensation of this erotic feeling. Aokiji spreads her legs apart, looking at his love seeing her blushed that she never any male touched her private parts. Jade immediately closed her legs that she was nervous that Aokiji was about to pleasure her down there.

"Jade are you nervous?" Aokiji asked.

"Yes." Jade replied.

"Well this is our first time so don't be embarrassed about yourself. Your beautiful as you are so please let me do you a favor after you did to me." Aokiji as he spread her legs, placing his hands on her thighs, and himself between her legs. Aokiji glided his tongue at her pussy causing Jade to moan. He licked up and down on her slit then flicked her clit making the girl moaned louder and arching her head back.

"Uhhh. Aokiji." Jade moaned as Aokiji continued to eat her pussy and flicking her clit with his tongue while hearing her moaned loudly for him and tasting all the sweet addicting juices. The Ice admiral inserts his index finger inside her innocence feeling the tightness inside and adds another making her bucking her hips. Jade felt his fingers pushing in and out of her innocence feeling that she was going to lose it then her juices spilled all over his mouth and fingers. Aokiji drank up all of her juices and pulling his fingers out of her innocence while Jade panted heavily and watched him sucking her sweet juices on his fingers. He kissed her in the lips tasting herself all the juices she has then the ice admiral looks at her for a moment that they were waiting for.

"Jade are you sure you want to do this?" Aokiji asked as Jade looks at with passion and desire.

"Yes please, Aokiji make me yours." Jade begged as he placed his penis at her entrance, putting it deeper hearing the girl moaned loudly until the tip and length are at her womb. Jade wraps her arms around his neck and Aokiji began to thrust her in a slow pace. Both began moan and groan softly then the ice admiral pumped into the girl more faster and their sounds of mating began grew louder. Aokiji switched positions with Jade putting her back on his chest. He keeps pumping into her while his left hand was massaging her breast while the other one was playing with her swollen clit. Jade moaned and arches her head back while Aokiji kissed her roughly and his tongue was battling hers. The moonlight shined at the two. The different positions that they made until Jade was getting impatient and wanted to take dominance so she pulls out of him. Pushing Aokiji on the bed roughly, Jade straddle her hips on his, hands on his chest and began to ride on him. Her breasts began bouncing up and down and the girl tossed her head back in pleasure.

"Aokiji." Jade moaned as she keeps riding on him while Aokiji was enjoying it.

"Jade." Aokiji grunted that he was about to release himself inside but it was too late the two lovers moaned and groaned loudly that he felt his length pulses inside her womb filling her until semen was coming out of her vagina and her juices spilled on it too.

Lemon ends

Jade pulls herself out of him and collapse on the bed while his seed was spilling on her legs. Aokijisees his Jade panting heavily after the mating that two had. Suddenly he heard yelling on the hallways near his room which Aokiji knew Sanji, and Izumi heard them.

"Aokiji you lucky bastard!" Sanji shouted.

"Damn it that should of been me!" Izumi added as Aokiji was about to get up and put his pants on but he heard Kitsune barking and telling them to leave him and Jade alone. So the two left and there was silence. Aokiji puts the covers on himself and Jade while the girl lays her head on his chest and felt his arms wrapped around her waist. The two lovebirds slept peacefully after the love they made together.


	11. Blackbeard's dealing and Jade's decision

Chapter Eleven: Blackbeard's dealing and Jade's decision

Morning came Aokiji woke up first when the sunlight beamed at his eyes. He turns over seeing his woman sleeping. She is more relaxed and peaceful when she is asleep. Seeing her sleeping on her stomach while her long hair was loosely fell on the mattress and some was on her back showing a little bit of her scar. The ice admiral touches it as Jade turns over on her back. He drove his hand underneath the blanket and touches her innocence and his fingers laces on her clit then began to move it in circles. Jade felt his fingers playing her swollen clit after the sex that they had last night.

"Aokiji. I'm sore from last night and yet you still have some energy left." Jade replied as Aokiji chuckled a little.

"I just wanted to taste you. After all you're very addicting." Aokiji complaint as his hand trails down to her legs and strokes one of them.

"Please." Aokiji replied.

"No." Jade answered as she trying to go back to sleep but feeling his cold are now back playing her clitoris again.

"I'll just keep messing with your thing until you give up." Aokiji replied.

"Okay fine." Jade replied as Aokiji smirked and kisses her.

Lime starts

While Jade was kissing him. The Ice admiral pulls the dark blue blanket down revealing Jade's naked body. He trails his kisses on her neck, valley of her breasts, and her midriff until Aokiji stopped at her pleasure spot. The ice admiral spreads her legs and began licking her pussy with his tongue as Jade arches her head back and moaned softly. She felt her clitoris being teased by his skilled tongue and looks down at her fiance. Aokiji stops and looks at Jade.

"Come for me beautiful." Aokiji replied as he keeps licking her vagina. The girl felt his tongue starting to get more faster and rougher than he was usual.

"Ao...kiji." Jade moaned as she spills her juices out of her vagina. Aokiji slurped all of it up and lays himself on Jade's breasts.

Lime ends

Jade places her hands on his head and tangling her fingers on his hair. Suddenly there was a knock on their door.

"Rise and shine. You love birds. Breakfast is ready." Ain replied.

"Aokiji. Ain is calling us." Jade replied.

"Give me five minutes." Aokiji replied as he began love the softness on Jade's boobs.

"Kuzan. I'm serious if you don't get off my boobs. I'm gonna snap." Jade replied.

"Okay fine." Aokiji replied as he gets off of the girl's boobs. Jade gets out of the bed as the two gets dressed and was about to eat.

Meanwhile at Blackbeard's palace

Blackbeard pets and feeds Jigoku.

"Jigoku. I need you to find and follow Jade until Auger and Lafitte catches her. Okay" Blackbeard replied as Jigoku nodded his head and will comply to his plan B.

Back at Black widow island Jade was now talking to Ain

"Jade. I need you get some medical herbs for here. Your friend Karou is almost healed." Ain replied.

"Yes. Mother." Jade replied as she headed out of Kamiki village, boarded on a small boat and headed to a village called Shinra to collect some medical herbs and liquids. When the girl got there, she hooded and disguise herself as hooded cloak male figure and headed straight towards the village.

Meanwhile in the village of Shinra Blackbeard, Auger, Lafitte and Jigoku are trying to find Jade.

"Are you sure this is the right place. Captain?" Auger asked.

"I'm sure it is." Blackbeard replied.

"Yeah but how are we going to find her?" Lafitte asked.

"It's easy. Jigoku is pretty smart enough to find the girl." Blackbeard replied as Jigoku departed his arm and flew high to find Jade.

"Now guys. Stick to the plan." Blackbeard replied as Auger and Lafitte follows his pet falcon to find Jade.

Back to the part of the village Jade had brought medical herbs from a shop. She exited out of it. When the girl was walking suddenly she looks her back seeing a falcon following her.

"A bird? Why is it following me?" Jade thought to herself as she keeps walking until the girl headed to ally where the Falcon keeps finding her.

"Well that was close. I thought that bird will fall for that." Jade thought as she was to go but she bumped into someone but she sees Auger and Lafitte.

"Excuse me. Sir. We're looking for a girl who is named Jade. Did you see her?" Lafitte asked as Jade used her male voice and not to get caught.

"Uhh...no I hadn't seen her." Jade answered.

"Auger shall we leave?" Lafitte asked.

"I guess so." Auger answered as the two men exited out of the ally but Auger noticed something fishy.

"Wait. Hold on a sec" Auger replied as he knew something about the hooded male figure.

"What is it?" Lafitte asked.

"I noticed something different about that man we encountered earlier...wait... That's Jade." Auger replied as he and Lafitte turned their backs seeing the girl gone. They began hunt her down. Jade ran faster as she can to outsmart them but Jigoku flew and pecked her on the head causing the girl to fell on the ground. Auger and Lafitte catches up and grabs her.

"You're coming with us and don't even think about running away." Lafitte replied as Dagger follows them to see what they are up to. Lafitte and Auger takes the girl to an old abandoned building where Blackbeard is at. They let go of her making Jade fell on the ground.

"Well we'll. It has been a while since we first met . Jade." Blackbeard replied as he grabs the hood and pulls it down.

"What the hell do you want?" Jade asked.

"Oh I just wanted to you pretty." Blackbeard replied.

"Captain tell her what you said." Auger replied.

"Oh right I have a little deal that I'm pretty sure that you'll be interested in." Blackbeard replied as the girl didn't say anything.

"If you give up on being as black widow. I'll let you join my crew but if you refuse I will use both of my devil fruits on your home where your family and friends are at." Blackbeard replied as Jade gasped in horror that he was going kill her clan that treats her as loving family. Either she joins his crew or have her clan killed.

"Well have you made your decision yet?" Blackbeard asked.

"Fine. I'll join your crew." Jade answered.

"Zhehahaha. I know you would choose that kind of decision. Well we'll be meeting you outside of your island tonight." Blackbeard replied as he and his men left leaving Jade alone. The girl cried that she made a sacrifice in order to save her clan from death and made a decision to be in Blackbeard's crew while Dagger listened and recorded what Blackbeard said to Jade on the recording tape.

"This will probably make Ain mad when she hears this." Dagger thought to himself.

When Jade returned to her home and did what Ain told her. She headed to her room in order to see her fiance. At night after the two rounds of love making that she and Aokiji had. The Ice admiral had completely worn out and went to sleep. Jade placed the ice blue crystal necklace on the bed, puts on a grey cloak with brown boots and exited out her room. Seeing everyone in deep slumber. The girl left Kamiki village and sees Jigoku waiting for her. She began to follow the falcon until she sees a bunch of pirates waiting. It was Blackbeard and his crew who were waiting for her.

"Well we'll. I guess you made your decision on this. For a pretty thing like you would listen me. I appreciate that." Blackbeard replied as approaches to the girl and his hand went into her cloak.

"Uhh captain I don't think it's a good idea to touch her in front of us." Auger replied.

"Who the hell cares. She is my woman. I do anything I want" Blackbeard replied as he was about to grope the girl but something clamped his hand.

"Yeeeeeooowwwwwww!" Blackbeard screamed as he took his hand out of Jade's cloak which is on his hand was a mousetrap while his crew laughed at him. Their captain turns around and gets mad at them.

"Stop that laughing." Blackbeard replied as Pizarro and Vasco keeps laughing.

"You know what happens if you guys keep laughing." Blackbeard as he hits both of Pizarro and Vasco in the head and punches them.

"One of these days. You guys will probably ended being dead." Blackbeard replied as he grabs the girl and introduce her to his crew.

"Guys I want you treat my woman well. Jade welcome to the crew. I'm pretty sure we'll get along." Blackbeard replied as The Blackbeard pirates and Jade began to board on the ship while Dagger and Karou heard and watched everything.

"Should we follow them?" Karou asked.

"I guess so because I'm pretty sure that we need information where their HQ is at and what is Blackbeard is doing to Jade." Dagger answered as they boarded on the ship without getting caught. Blackbeard and his crew sailed off to their HQ.


	12. Blackbeard's slave

Chapter Twelve: Blackbeard's Slave

Warnings: Rape, abuse, BDSM, torture and molestation

Author's note: If you guys don't want to read the horrible part of this chapter then skip it.

Jade wore a sexy slave outfit which is a dark purple and violet harem belly dancer costume. A set of a bra, panties, skirt and veil. On it was a grey mesh, silver coins dangling, and sheer transparent cloth on skirt, veil, and arm bracelets on it. Around her neck was a stone collar with a long chain attached to it. While Blackbeard and his crew were laughing and drinking booze at the living room. The girl was sitting on the couch far away from him and looking at the window.

"Well that plan worked out very well now that girl is my woman. Zhehahaha." Blackbeard replied as he was drinking booze and feeding Jigoku by giving him a dead rat.

"That's good that you planned it out." Shiryu complaint.

"Hey I got an idea. Teach how about you give me the girl." Pizarro replied.

"That girl is Blackbeard's slave now so you could get one as your own" Lafitte replied.

"I still don't trust that woman when she decided to be Blackbeard's slave." Auger replied.

"I would've chopped her head but I can't because she is our little slave." Devon replied as she keeps looking at the girl in complete envy that Jade is more beautiful than her.

"Yeah. She's even more beautiful than you." Vasco complaint as Devon elbowed him in the gut.

"Owwww." Vasco replied.

"Say anything me or that girl and I will rip out your tongue." Devon threatened as Jade felt the chain on her slave collar being pulled.

"Oh my beloved Jade. Come here." Blackbeard as the slave girl didn't want to come over here. So he pulled on the chain that hard making her to come over here and sat next to him.

"Well then dear. Shall we?" Blackbeard replied as Jade was about to get away but he grabs her wrist and kissed her forcefully. The girl began to grunt in discomfort whole his crew were shocked.

"Holy shit! He did it!" The Crew shouted as Jade pushed him away and she fell on the ground.

"Tell me did you kissed Aokiji yet. I'll take that as a no." Blackbeard replied as the girl sees the bowl full of water. She puts her hand in the water and washes her mouth.

"Captain look at this." Pizarro replied as Blackbeard sees his slave girl washing her mouth.

"She's watching her mouth by using the water bowl that Jigoku uses to drink. How can she defie her master after being kissed." Doc Q replied as the Yonko was angry at the girl that she was washing her mouth.

"You ungrateful bitch!" Blackbeard shouted as he raised his hand high atJade.

"You dare suggest my kiss to be something to be washed off!" Blackbeard screamed as he slaps the girl in face causing her to fell on the floor. He was about to hit her but Blackbeard stop for a moment.

"Cool your temper. Blackbeard. That girl is not losing your head over." Blackbeard replied.

"Shiryu, Lafitte. Take her to the chambers and have her restrained." Blackbeard replied as Shiryu and Lafitte gets up, grabbing Jade and taking her to the chambers. While Karou and Dagger took photos of her and hiding in the bushes.

"Poor Jade." Karou replied.

"We got to tell Ain and others about this." Dagger replied as Karou nodded her head in agreement and they went to Black widow island.

Meanwhile at Black widow island in Jade's bedroom Aokiji was sleeping then he woke up then noticed that something is wrong. The ice admiral turns and seeing an ice crystal necklace on the bed.

"Jade." Aokiji replied as he got dressed and headed to Ain's bedroom. Aokiji knocked on the door. Ain opened the door while wearing her silk hanfu as a nightgown.

"What is it Aokiji?" Ain asked.

"Ain, Jade is gone somehow. She left." Aokiji replied as Ain was shocked that her daughter left the island.

"What!? Aokiji wake everyone up and tell them head to the meeting this instant." Ain replied as Aokiji woke everyone up and told them to go to the meeting room. They got dressed and headed straight towards the meeting room. Luffy, Azumi, Kitsune Izumi, Robin and the other Strawhat crew are in the meeting sitting while Ain was walking back and forth in a straight line.

"I don't understand why Jade left? I don't get it?" Ain asked.

"Did we upset her or something." Luffy answered.

"No it's not that Luffy. It's something that made Jade left this island. I want to know about that." Robin replied.

"Speaking of Jade. Have you seen Karou nor Dagger?" Ain asked.

"I hadn't seen the two." Azumi answered.

"Me either." Izumi added.

"Have you Kuzan?" Ain asked.

"Actually I was about to visit Karou yesterday but she was gone." Aokiji answered.

"I think their on a mission or something. Once the two get back. I'm pretty sure they'll tell us about Jade." Ain replied hoping that Dagger and Karou will return after their mission.

Back at the palace of the Blackbeard pirates where Blackbeard's crew are at. They were sitting on the table talking about the girl.

"Okay guys our captain had told us to feed his slave. So let me pick." Auger picks one of crew who will feed Jade.

"Devon you go and feed her." Auger replied as Devon was pissed about this.

"Why me?" Devon asked.

"Because I choose you and that is all." Auger answered.

"There's is no way in hell. I aren't going down there. After what she did the Bugress." Devon replied.

"We have hot boiling soup that you can feed her." Lafitte replied.

"Okay I'll take it." Devon replied.

Inside the chambers where Jade is at. She is not wearing a veil and arm bracelets. The girl was sleeping while her hands and feet were tied in restraints, along on her body and a chest harness plus a blanket was covering her entire body. The chamber doors opened revealing to be Devon holding a big pot full of soup

"Well. Well well. If it isn't Nico Jade." Devon replied as she puts the pot on the table.

"I got something for you that you like on the menu." Devon replied as she laughed evilly, grabbing the big spoon from the pot and pours on the girl's neck. While Jade feels the soup burn a little and drip on her neck.

"What was that. You want more. Okay okay hold on for a minute." Devon replied as she was about to pour more soup on the girl. Jade grabs the blanket with her teeth and pulls on the blanket making Devon fell on the ground and the pot full of soup spilled all over her, burning the huntress.

"Arghhhhhh!" Devon screamed as her face was completely burnt from the hot boiling soup. Jade lets go of the blanket with her teeth.

"Well that's one way for her from stop being a bitch to me." Jade thought to herself.

"My face! My beautiful face!" Devon screamed in pain as Doc Q grabs her to get her healed from the burns. While Auger, Shiryu and Lafitte were going to punished Jade for this. Shiryu grabs the girl by pulling her hair.

"What the hell do you mean by that! That is not a second-degree burn. Saying that is a first-degree burn." Shiryu replied.

"That wasn't an accident. We all know it is you." Auger replied

"Come on girl. Talk." Lafitte replied as the girl didn't answer.

"Spit it out!" Shiryu shouted as he began to slap the girl in the face and throw her down on the floor.

"Being silent it's not going to solve anything. Just answer the question Did you do it?" Auger asked as Jade didn't answer his questions.

"Well guess we have no choice but to do this." Lafitte replied as he began hitting the girl with his cane while Shiryu uses his sealed sword and Auger uses the back of his sniper rifle. They began to beat up Jade until Auger began to realize something about her.

"Stop! That's enough!" Auger shouted as Shiryu and Lafitte stopped and looked at him.

"What?!" Shiryu replied.

"Forget it. She's wasting our time. The more we keep beating her, the more that the girl wouldn't talk." Auger replied as he was getting tired of Jade. The sniper began to leave the chambers while Lafitte and Shiryu followed him.

"Bitch." Shiryu mumbled in his breath, exits the chambers and shuts the door.

At Black widow island Dagger and Karou headed to the palace where Ain and the others are at. They headed to meeting room and opens the sliding door.

"Ain. We found some information that you guys wanted to see." Karou replied.

"Is it about Jade?" Ain asked.

"Yes. Can we show you that in the surveillance room." Dagger replied as everyone headed to the surveillance room. Dagger opened the door revealing to be a big screen with keyboard and mouse. She turned it on while Karou puts the camera and the recorder on the desk next to the keyboard and plugs them on the system box.

"Ain, Aokiji and the Strawhats. I need you all hear this. The reason why Jade because of Blackbeard made a deal with her." Dagger replied as everyone was shocked about this.

"I got the recording what he said to her when he found her." Dagger replied as moves the mouse the sound button and plays it. Letting Ain, Azumi, Kitsune, Izumi Aokiji, Luffy and the Strawhat crew about Blackbeard's dealing. After it plays Dagger exits the sound to the gallery to show some photos.

"Me and Karou followed Jade that night which we see Blackbeard and his crew on our island. So we followed them and have a place to live at. These photos that me and Karou took is kinda...terrible." Dagger replied as she puts the photo of Jade dressed as a slave where the Blackbeard pirates are celebrating. Aokiji seeing his woman being as a slave to a Yonko. While Sanji had a nosebleed seeing a photo Jade in her slave outfit but he growling which he sees Kitsune bearing his teeth at him and then pounced on him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Get off! Get off!" Sanji screamed as Kitsune keeps mauling the perverted chef and biting his hair.

"Kit. That's enough." Ain replied as she snaps her fingers and Kitsune gets off of Sanji.

"That damn mutt." Sanji replied that he wanted to kick that Nine tailed Xenomorph Fox so bad but he can't due to that he is Jade's pet and friend.

"Plus a surveillance video of Jade. It is so horrible what he did to her." Karou replied as Dagger plays the surveillance of Blackbeard and Jade. When He kissed his slave forcefully which caused Aokiji, Luffy, Sanji and others in disgust. When Jade was washing her mouth, and Blackbeard slapped her in the face. They were horrified seeing the girl being abused like this and being his slave.

"That Bastard how dare he treat her like! When I'm going to find he is going to pay for this!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"Can't believe he hit that poor beautiful creature that he needs to learn some manners!" Sanji screamed in rage and fire was flamed up.

"Ain, you think of a way we put a surveillance on Jade and what she is doing." Aokiji replied.

"Well I can put that surveillance camera bracelets on those messenger ravens to find her." Ain replied as she looks at her two daughters.

"Azumi, Izumi, bring the ravens here." Ain replied as Izumi and Azumi exits the surveillance room and came back with caged raven who were cawing. The Black widow clan leader unlocks the cage and grabbing the raven with her hands. Putting on the table while Ain puts the surveillance camera bracelet on it's leg. She grabs the raven and opens the window.

"I need to find my daughter and where is at." Ain replied as the messenger raven nodded it's head and flew off to find Jade. While Aokiji was starting to worried about his fiancee and Luffy was scared about his sister. Robin was hoping if the girl is alive.

Back at the palace where Blackbeard was petting Jigokuuntil Auger slammed the door opened and barged in

"Your woman is becoming a Hassel. Are you going to punished her or not?" Auger asked who is angry enough already.

"Okay what is the problem with my slave?" Blackbeard asked.

"She completely burned Devon's face and didn't want to answer to us. You gotta do something to her or else." Auger threatened.

"Okay okay I'll go punished that girl." Blackbeard replied as he get ups from his desk and headed to the chambers. He grabs the chamber key and unlocks the door. The Yonko walks up to the girl, taking off the restraints on her and the harness as well.

"Now then Jade. There is some that I need to offer you. Would you be my beautiful bride instead of being a slave. You're have all the luxuries that you can you." Blackbeard replied as Jade was disgusted what he is doing to her.

"You bastard." Jade replied.

"What did you say?" Blackbeard asked as Jade slapped him in the face with her hand.

"You may be a Yonko but you are still scum." Jade replied as Blackbeard gets mad at her for slapping in him the face.

"I guess I'm chaining you up for this." Blackbeard replied replied as he grabs both of Jade's wrists and putting on the shackles. The Yonko grabs the chain tying it on the it, and putting on the chain hook. Blackbeard pulls the girl up and approaches to her.

"Stop it!" Jade shouted as Blackbeard unties her top, pulling down her underwear and sheer skirt exposing her nude body to him.

"Magnificent body. I can't wait to devour you." Blackbeard replied as he began to fondling her small breasts and pinching her nipples.

"You made a wise decision. Jade now that your my woman after I'm done with you. Your brother Luffy will be dead after I kill him. I will become King of the pirates and you will be my queen." Blackbeard replied as his hand slid down to her hips and touching her butt.

"You made Ace put through hell and used all the Navy and us like scrap goats."Jade replied.

"Zhehaha. I did have two years. You know I would definitely make love to you." Blackbeard replied.

"Please. As if you know what kind of love that you have." Jade replied as the Yonko slapped her butt.

"Regardless as I say that. I'm still your master and lover. You don't have to talk to me like that." Blackbeard replied.

"The only reason you want to be your woman because you had lusted for me since childhood. No more no less." Jade replied as Blackbeard's hand went down to her innocence. But he felt something cold between her legs.

"Wait did Aokiji had you before me?" Blackbeard asked.

"Yes. My heart is always locked to him but not yours." Jade answered as Blackbeard gets mad and grabs the whip from the chamber closet. Jade hears the strange crackling sound. The girl knew that is not an ordinary whip. It's a bladed whip and hearing chiming that she knows that it has three bladed knives on the end of it's tail.

"Shiryu gave it to me. Now it is time for your punishment." Blackbeard replied as swings his bladed whip at her back. Jade screamed and tilted her head in pain. He keeps hurting her until she had cuts on her back, midriff, legs and arms while blood was spilling out. Blackbeard puts his finger on her blood and grabbing a little bit of blood spilling out.

"Your bleeding in pleasure. My dear." Blackbeard replied as he tasted her blood on his fingers.

"And you tasted good." Blackbeard added as pulls the down where the girl is on the floor. He unbuckled his belt and pulling down his pants freeing his harden erection. Jade looks away but Blackbeard grabs her by the hair, inserts his cock in her mouth making the girl gagged and forcefully thrusted her into mouth until he cummed into the girl's mouth. He pulls his erection out of her mouth. While Jade spat out the cum out of her mouth and some spilled on her breasts. When she and Aokiji made love he didn't force her. He let her pleasure him if she wants to or not. Aokiji's semen was so good but Blackbeard's was disgusting feeling the fluids in her mouth that made Jade vomited and made Blackbeard extremely pissed that his slave defies him.

"You bitch! How dare you spit it out in front of me!" Blackbeard shouted as he hits her face causing her head to bleed from the strength that he was using on her.

"D..damn You." Jade replied as Blackbeard pulls Jade up, he spread her legs and inserts himself inside of her causing the girl to grunt in pain.

"Don't be a bitch. And take it like good girl." Blackbeard replied as he thrusted into the girl.

"Get off of me!" Jade shoutedas she felt her innocence getting destroyed, blood began to drip down on her legs and grunting in pain.

"Get off of meee!" Jade screamed as she felt more blood pouring out and dripping down on her legs while Blackbeard smiled evilly as he keeps pumping into the girl.

"Zhehahaha. Just give up. You will be mine and no one elses." Blackbeard replied as he was almost finished the girl.

"Nooooooooo!" Jade screamed as Blackbeard released his fluids inside of her. The Yonko pulled himself out of the girl and puts his pants on and looks at her.

"Well I had a fun time with you. Man you felt good inside no wonder why Aokiji had sex with you. Now then I'll be working on some new plans to destroy your brother and friends. Bye Mademoiselle." Blackbeard replied as he left the chambers and closed the door leaving Jade alone.


	13. Rescuing Jade

Chapter Thirteen: Rescuing Jade

Warnings: character deaths, some sexuality and spoilers

Jade finally gave up on Kuzan and decided to be with Teach but he abused, tortured, raped her, restrained her body, locking her up in the chambers and forcefully to be his slave. His crew always bullied and abused her. The girl began to cry in pain and agony. Dried blood and Teach's seed was covered all over her beautiful nude body. She felt the guilt inside her that Aokiji will leave her behind and completely tainted.

Back at Black widow island where Aokiji, Ain, Luffy, Izumi, Azumi, Karou, Dagger, Kitsune and the Strawhat crew were in surveillance room while the messenger raven found the island on the surveillance screen.

"Did that bird find her yet?" Luffy asked.

"Guys, that bird had taken photos of the city but it is not important and there is something you guys want to see." Dagger replied as she moved the right keyboard. Which is on the screen is Jade chained up in the chambers.

"Jade!" Everyone shouted as they see her.

"Jade is alive." Sanji replied.

"Oh my God." Izumi replied as she covered her eyes from seeing Jade after the horrible memories that poor vampire being as a slave to the Celestial Dragons.

"Yes we got to see her naked finally." Brook and Sanji cheered but the two perverts ended up being hit by Nami.

"Would you two quit it!" Nami shouted as she trying to hear what Ain is saying about the footage.

"Ain, what is your messenger raven is showing us?" Aokiji asked.

"He's got your girl chained up. Naked and she's covered in blood and semen." Ain answered.

"Naked. Covered in blood and semen? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zoro asked.

"It means what you think it means." Sanji answered.

"And how do you know that?" Luffy asked.

"She's been raped." Ain replied as Everyone was horrified that Blackbeard an awful thing to Jade. Aokiji was terrified that Jade had never been raped by any male and yet Blackbeard was becoming more devious than he was two years ago.

"Guys I think something in the surveillance. I need turn it up a little bit." Dagger replied as she turned the volume up. They hear screeching which Jade uses her fingernails on the chain. Suddenly Ain felt a strange presence.

"Guys, I think Jade is telling us that she is going to escape." Ain replied as everyone looked at her.

"Ain are you serious?" Robin asked.

"Yes I can read Jade's mind that she is going to do it." Ain replied that she is proud of her daughter while the Strawhat crew, Izumi and Azumi smiled and cheered for Jade. Ain looks at her son in law and Luffy.

"Aokiji. Luffy and Kitsune, I need you to rescue Jade and bring her here." Ain replied.

"We'll make sure that Jade is safe with us." Aokiji replied.

"Aokiji use Beauty to you on the island. You guys should get ready." Ain replied as Aokiji gets dressed into his black and red Swordman's suit. and headed outside grabbing a black Arabian horse named Beauty.

"Hey wait for me." Luffy replied as he gets on and Kitsune too. Ain stepped outside holding a raven on her arm.

"Okay guys this navigator raven know which island where Jade is at. Aokiji use your ice on Beauty so she can get to your destiny." Ain replied.

"Got it." Aokiji replied as the navigator raven flew while Beauty neighed and began to gallop while Aokiji was making trail of ice. Rescuing his dansel in distress along with Luffy and Kitsune.

Back at Blackbeard's palace at night Jade was asleep until she heard the door unlocked and opened revealing to be Pizarro and Vasco. So she pretended to be asleep.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vasco asked.

"Yes besides you wanted to fuck that girl?" Pizarro replied.

"Well. Yes. You know the captain is going to kill if we leave any marks on her." Vasco replied.

"Relax. We are not going to leave anything on that girl now get the hose so we can her." Pizarro replied as Vasco grabs the hose and he grabs it as well. The two washed the girl, washing all the blood and semen off of her. They puts the hose down.

"Okay Vasco I'll grab her and take to my room while you wait in the hallways." Pizarro replied as he pulls the chains down making the girl fell gently on the ground and the corrupt king grabs the key and unlocks the shackles. He lifts the girl up and headed upstairs then stopped at his door of his bedroom and the heavy drinker follows him.

"Hey when do I get to have her?" Vasco asked.

"After I'm done having some fun with this girl." Pizarro answered which the two dimwits didn't know that Jade was pretending to sleep and going to kill them.

"Now please let me know if the captain is awake." Pizarro replied as he opens the door, entering his room and closes it. Pizarro gently lays the girl on his bed and gets on top of her, then examining her beauty.

"God damn. You are the most sexy girl I ever seen." Pizarro complaint as he was placed his mouth onto hers but Jade rips off his tongue. He screamed in agony while Jade spits out his tongue out of her mouth.

"You...you bitch!" Pizarro shouted as he grabs her by the neck and tries to strangle her but the girl grabs the short katana and pierced his chest where his heart is at. He began spitting blood out of his mouth as she keeps pushing the sword deeper in his chest. The girl pulls the short katana out of Pizarro causing him to scream and blood pouring out intensely. Spraying it on Jade until the bleeding stops and Pizarro was finally dead. Now the girl was completely drenched in blood and was covered on her nude body. Jade pushes off the corpse and exits out of the bedroom leaving Pizarro dead. The girl sees Vasco Shot walking, drinking his favorite alcoholic beverage and went to see Pizarro so she hides on the side of the hallways. Vasco knocks the door.

"Pizarro. Are you finished her yet?" Vasco asked there was no answer.

"Alright buddy. I'm coming in." Vasco replied as he opens the door.

"Pizarro did you have a good time with the before Vasco finishes his sentence. He sees Pizarro dead, and was horrified seeing that. Jade was being and was ready to strike him. So she sliced him on the back of his neck, and the back of his knees, making him fell on the ground. Vasco turns and see the girl.

"It was you. You did it." Vasco replied.

"Yes. I heard that you two are going to screw me. Am I correct?" Jade asked.

"No we weren't honestly." Vasco lied as the girl approaches to him and sliced his face making him scream in pain.

"Okay. Me and Pizarro we're trying to have intercourse with you." Vasco answered.

"Now I'm going ask you questions if you don't of any of my questions. I'll make sure you lose something very important." Jade threatened as Vasco was terrified that he is going to lose family jewels.

"First question. What is Blackbeard's plan?" Jade asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Vasco answered as Jade puts her short katana near his no no zone.

"Okay he was planning to luring Luffy and his friends to this place so he kill them." Vasco answered.

"Good now the next question. Where is keeping the other women who are slaves?" Jade asked.

"Oh come on." Vasco whined.

"Keep answering my questions or else. I'm cutting off your testicles!" Jade threatened.

"He's keeping them at a shop called the slave shop." Vasco answered.

"Now final Question. Does he have another devil fruit in his hands of any crew who ate a devil fruit?" Jade asked as Vasco had finally spilled it out that he don't want his balls to get off.

"Okay. He's ate the Kage Kage no Mi. Which he has a army of zombies controls him. Shiryu killed a man named Absalom and had taken the Suke Suke no Mi. Has a ability to turn invisible." Vasco replied now that Jade got all the information that she has. The girl makes her decision that Vasco should live or not.

"Kay. And now you die." Jade replied.

"Jade wait there is I want to say." Vasco replied.

"That you're ending my horrible life which means." Vasco replied as he threw blood at Jade's eyes. He grabs the girl by grabbing her wrists and tries to undue his pants. Jade manages to kick on the ground causing him to scream in agony. The girl grabs her short katana and stabs him in the gut, pressing deeper until he dies. Jade pulls her blood stained sword out and blood was squirted on her, giving her a blood shower. She looks at the collar on her neck and knew about it.

"I can't wear this collar. If I keep it on me then those guys will track me down like an animal." Jade told herself.

The girl headed to the captain's bedroom where she finds Blackbeard and Jigoku, sleeping, around Blackbeard's neck was a key.

"Damn it. It's around his neck. I guess I have to be silent." Jade told herself as she headed in Blackbeard's bedroom silently without waking him and his bird falcon. The girl grabs string around it and slightly pull it up. But she stopped when the Yonko moved. Jade then pulls the key up again sliding up until it was finally around his neck. She smiled and exits out of Blackbeard's bedroom.

"Finally. At last now I'm able to get back to Luffy and everyone." Jade told herself as She grabs the key, putting it in the keyhole and unlocking the collar. The girl puts the collar on the floor, grabbing her short blade katana and finding an exit.

"Now I need to get off here before he wakes up" Jade told herself as she stops and sees a an empty bedroom with a window.

"Bingo. That is my way ticket out of this hell hold." Jade thought to herself as went in the bedroom and opened the window and leaped out, landing her feet on the ground.

"Now I have left this pace. All I need is to head to the beach and stole a boat." Jade replied as she headed to the beach

Meanwhile Aokiji, Luffy, Beauty and Kitsune was at the beach which it was completely empty in the night.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure we need to rescue Jade before anything happens to her." Aokiji answered.

Suddenly they see someone or something coming towards as Kitsune began growling.

"Kit what is it?" Aokiji asked as they someone who they recognized. It was Jade who was completely naked and covered in blood. She fell on the sand.

"Aokiji. Check if she is dead from not?" Luffy asked as Aokiji grabs her wrist and placed his index and middle finger on her veins if Jade is alive or not.

"She's still breathing. We have heard back now." Aokiji answered as Kitsune nudges Jade and looks at Aokiji then the ice admiral pets him on the head.

"I know Kit. You're worried about her." Aokiji replied as he took off the black cloak, puts it on Jade covering her nude body and picks her up. The Ice admiral puts the girl on Beauty and he mounts on her, and holding her that Jade won't fall.

"Kit, Luffy. Hurry! Get on Beauty now!" Aokiji replied as Luffy and Kit gets on the horse. They headed back to Black widow island fast as they can.

At Black widow island Ain was getting worried about her daughter and waiting for Aokiji, Luffy and Kit to arrive on time. Until Shiruku emerges in the surveillance room.

"Empress. They're back and they have Jade." Shiruku announced as Ain and the Straw hats gets up heading to the throne room see Jade. They see Aokiji holding Jade while Kitsune and Luffy were finally happy that they rescue her.

"Kuzan, Take her to my room and I'll fix her wounds." Ain replied as Aokiji took Jade to her bedroom and lays her gently on the bed. The Ice admiral was starting to get worried that Jade is fine. Ain approaches to him.

"Kuzan you can wait with the others while I heal her okay." Ain replied as Aokiji nodded and exits out of Jade's bedroom leaving Jade and Ain alone.


	14. Love and Confrontation

Chapter Fourteen: Love and Confrontation

Warning Lemon in this chapter

Aokiji, Luffy, Strawhat crew and others waited in the meeting room until Ain opened the sliding door.

"Guys. Jade is fine and there is something bad I need to tell you. Follow me." Ain replied as they headed in Jade's bedroom. Jade was sleeping in the bed with blankets covering her nudy body while Ain explains to them what happened.

"I healed the cuts on her body but when I examined her. Her insides were completely torn when Teach raped her so I fixed them now." Ain replied as Chopper was amazed that the Black Widow Clan leader was a doctor too.

"Wow. I can't believe that you are a doctor like me." Chopper complaint.

"That is not important to that Chopper." Ussop argued as Nami and Robin examines the girl.

"Poor thing. She must've been in pain when he did this to her." Nami replied as Robin frowned seeing her sister in pain. She puts her hand on the girl's head.

"I completely hate it that she going through the pain like what I did." Robin replied

"Man that's messed up what he did to her." Zoro replied that he cared about the girl and glad that she is alive.

"That scum had hurted and used a poor beautiful creature as a slave. That is completely sick and disgusting." Sanji replied.

"Excuse me Empress. Can ask you if she wakes up could she perhaps shows me yours panties?" Brook asked as he sees Kitsune growling and pounces on him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh. Not the afro. Not the afro! Brook screamed that he was getting mauled by the nine tailed Xenomorph Fox.

"Ain is she going to be okay?" Luffy asked that he was concerned about his sister's well being. Ain looked at her daughter who is resting on her bed.

"I don't know she is unconscious due to the blood that she lost. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine." Ain answered as she looks at Aokiji.

"Kuzan, I want you to stay here and confront her." Ain replied as she looks at everyone.

"Guys I think I should leave him alone.." Ain replied.

"I kinda agree with that." Robin replied as the Black widow clan leader sees Kitsune still attacking Brook.

"Kit off." Ain commanded as she snaps her fingers making Kitsune get off of the skeleton and exits the bedroom.

"I didn't except that mutt to obey his master." Sanji replied.

"Come on everyone. You have to leave." Ain replied as everyone left the bedroom leaving both Ain and Aokiji alone along with Jade.

"Kuzan. I'm not going to be mad at you. Please tell me the truth? Did you mated her before Blackbeard raped her?" Ain asked.

"Yes." Aokiji answered as Ain sighed in relief that her virginity would be stolen.

"I'm happy that you had taken it, I'm pretty sure Blackbeard was mad at her for that she chooses you over him." Ain replied as she about to leave.

"Ain where are you going?" Aokiji asked.

"To the garden so I can relax. I'm pretty sure you can probably heal my daughter while everyone is gone." Ain answered.

"What are others are doing?" Aokiji asked.

"Well I can say that Luffy is eating all the food that he can stuff, Zoro is sleeping, Sanji in the village and trying to flirt with my clan members, Chopper is hanging out with Kitsune, Brook is trying to ask one of the girls to see their panties, Ussop and Franky are having fun with the baby war elephants. Nami and Robin is just being them. I don't know what Izumi, Azumi and the others are doing. Well Goodnight." Ain replied as she closed that door leaving Aokiji and Jade alone.

Meanwhile at Blackbeard's palace Auger sees the two corpses that are in Pizarro's bedroom. He picked up the collar and headed to Blackbeard's room. The sniper knocks the door waking the Yonko and his pet.

"Captain. Sorry to wake you up. But there is something I need to show you." Auger replied as Blackbeard gets up.

"What is it?" Blackbeard asked.

"Well should I say both Vasco and Pizarro are dead." Auger answered as Blackbeard was shocked to hear this.

"What?!" Blackbeard replied as Auger holds up the unlocked collar in his hand.

"I believe your slave girl had run back to her home." Auger replied.

"Impossible I had the key on .. before the Yonko finished his sentence he realized that the key around his neck was gone. Blackbeard gets off of his bed and follows Auger showing the corpses. Jigoku flew off of his shoulder and began eating Pizarro's corpse.

"I don't know what happened there. I'm pretty sure they were trying to hit on your slave but they ended up getting killed." Auger informed.

"Then how did she escaped?" Blackbeard asked.

"Oh she used a window which is Bugress's room to escape." Auger answered.

Now Blackbeard was now beyond pissed at Jade for the fact she escaped on her own without having someone to rescue her and betrays him.

"I don't care now if that bitch betrays me. Kill her and Aokiji and her friends." Blackbeard replied.

Back at Black widow island in Jade's bedroom at night. Jade wakes up and covers her chest by using her covers. Suddenly she sees her fiance sitting next to her.

"Jade. I was worried about you." Aokiji as he hugs her but she pulls away from him.

"Jade. What's wrong. What is it?" Aokiji asked asJade looks away from him.

"Aokiji I can't mate with you because I was raped by another male. All the things that Blackbeard did to me. I don't know you're going to leave me." Jade replied as she began to cry in tears that she was completely traumatized by Blackbeard. Aokiji clutches his fist that he began to hold a deeper hatred and grudge towards Blackbeard for hurting and doing bad things to his woman. So he lifted her chin up as her hazelnut brown eyes looks at grey mist eyes and wiped the tears off of her eyes.

"Jade. I will never reject you even if you been raped. I will never leave you behind." Aokiji replied as he kissed Jade softly in the lips.

Lemon starts

He took the covers off of Jade exposing her beautiful nude body to him. Aokiji began trailing his mouth on her neck and nibbling on it then heading down to her small breasts and takes one nipple in his mouth while his hands were massaging her mounds. Jade started to moan a little while her lover was suckling on it. The girl felt his hand sliding down to her thigh and headed down between her legs and touches her innocence. His fingers began to fondle her clit as Jade moaned loudly bucking her hips against his hand. Then the ice admiral trails down kissed her stomach and stopped at her legs. Aokiji spreaded her legs apart and Jade looks at him.

"I will not hurt you. Jade trust me." Aokiji replied as he licked her core while Jade moaned softly. He played and flicked her sensitive nub while tasting her sweet erotic juices. Aokiji probably realized that Jade wasn't moaning for Blackbeard when he raped her. He only got was screaming. Aokiji began eating her pussy while Jade was gripping on the bed sheets with her hands and continues to moan loudly.

"Aokiji." Jade moaned loudly as she felt herself climaxed into her lover's mouth and spilling her juices down. Jade watched Aokiji lapping all her juices up and cleaning her vagina after the intense organism that he gave her. The Ice admiral undresses himself off of his suit until he was naked and places his penis at her vagina rubbing the tip against her slit and covering it with her juices causing the girl to moan louder. Jade sees the tip of his member at her core then looks at Aokiji afraid that she gonna feel the pain again like what Blackbeard did to her.

"Jade. I know this is gonna hurt a little bit not in way what Blackbeard did to you." Aokiji replied as he inserts himself inside of Jade as the girl moaned softly and tears dripping down on her cheeks. Aokiji wiped the tears with his fingers and looks her passionately then began to thrust into her at a slow pace.

The girl began to realized that Aokiji was showing affections and gentleness towards her. So she returned him a favor is by wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him softly in the lips. Aokiji keeps thrusting into her while kissing her then he broke the kiss and started nibbling her neck softly and hearing his woman starting to moan louder for him.

The horrible memories of being with Blackbeard began to fade away as Aokiji decided to let Jade be on top of him. The girl began to rode on the Ice admiral while he placed his hands on her hips to give her more support. Jade arched her head back while Aokiji sat up and pulling her closer to him. His hand was on her back and the other on her hip while the girl placed her hands on his shoulder. Their pace was starting to get rougher than they used to. The Ice admiral feels himself that he was going to lose it then he felt it.

"JADE!" Aokiji shouted as he released himself inside of Jade. The girl moaned loudly that his erection spilling his semen inside until it was completely filled to the brim.

Lemon ends

Aokiji pulls the girl out of his soft erection and lays her gently on the bed , laying her head on his chest, covering themselves with a blanket and wrapping his arm around her waist. Jade realized that Aokiji was healing her by making love so she pulls the blanket off, straddled her hips on his, and placing herself on top of him.

"Jade are you actually going for Round two?" Aokiji asked as Jade pressed her hands on his dark tan muscular chest.

"Yes since you healed me from those horrible things that Blackbeard did to me so I'm giving you something." Jade answered as she admired his naked body while Aokiji as admiring the same thing as well.

"Well I guess we can start it then. " Aokiji replied as Jade smiled and kissed him roughly knowing that Round 2 had already began.


	15. I'm leaving

Hi guys this is wolf princess Jade. Today I am going to you something important. I'm going leave this website due to negative and abusive comments that I been receiving now and dueing in the past. Please do not try to make me come back to this website if I do how much more verbal abuse would I take. This is the last time that I'm writing to you guys.


End file.
